Naui Cheonsa
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Arrgghh.. pe-perutku sakit, Hae.. Hagghh.."/Donghae beralih menatap perut Leeteuk namun pandangannya terhenti pada kaki Leeteuk. Darah segar mengalir deras menuruni paha namja cantiknya. Leeteuk-nya mengalami pendarahan? "Ke-kenapa bisa terjadi?" Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Title **** : ****Naui Cheonsa**** (****My Angel)**

**Disclaimer**** : ****HaeTeuk itu milik Tuhan!**

**Author **** : ****Jenny Kim**

**Warning(s)**** : ****Fantasy berlebihan, Typo(s), MPREG, NC!**

**A/N****: Terinspirasi dari cerita Pakdhe Jaka Tarub.**

_**Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 1**_

Seorang namja manis berambut pirang mencolok duduk termenung di depan sebuah cermin berukiran aneh. Pipinya menggembung dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Di dalam cermin itu terlihat seorang namja yang sedang menangis sambil menatap sebuah bingkai foto. Foto namja pirang mencolok itu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Kau jiwa putih, kan? Kenapa kemari? Nanti dihukum loh kalau ketahuan!" ucap seorang namja manis berpakaian serba putih itu. Dua sayap yang cukup besar dengan bulu yang lebat menempel dengan kuat di punggungnya yang kecil.

Namja yang dipanggil jiwa putih itu pun menoleh. "Kenapa aku tak boleh kemari?" Tanyanya.

Si namja bersayap pun membelai rambut pirang si jiwa putih. "Cermin dunia hanya boleh dilihat oleh malaikat. Jiwa putih tak boleh melihatnya karena mereka memang tak boleh melihat dunia yang sudah mereka tinggalkan," jelasnya. Namja bersayap yang diyakini seorang malaikat itu pun menengok sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditatap oleh namja pirang. "Itu pasti orang yang paling berharga bagimu saat kau hidup. Aku benar, kan? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi, dunia kalian sudah berbeda," sambungnya.

Si namja pirang menunduk dalam. "Tapi dia masih belum bisa merelakanku, jadi aku sulit untuk tak memikirkannya…" Setitik air bening menggenang di ekor matanya.

Sang malaikat mengangkat dagu namja pirang. "Jangan bersedih… Surga adalah tempat bagi orang-orang yang bersuka cita. Jika kau menangis, sama saja kau tidak menghargai surga. Siapa namamu?"

Si namja kurus menatap mata sang malaikat. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar di sepasang bola mata kembarnya. "Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Eunhyuk. Kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik.

Si malaikat tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya tercetak dengan begitu kentara. "Aku Park Jungsoo, malaikat penjaga. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Leeteuk. Mau berteman denganku, Eunhyuk?" tawar Leeteuk. Jari kelingkingnya terulur di depan wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Leeteuk. "Teman!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ya, kita teman sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Eunhyuk!" Dipeluknya tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk balas memeluk Leeteuk dan menaruh dagunya di pundak malaikat itu. Matanya berbinar melihat sayap putih Leeteuk.

PRANGG

Suara benda yang pecah mengagetkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Keduanya pun melepas pelukan masing-masing dan menoleh ke asal suara. Mata keduanya melebar begitu mengetahui asal suara benda pecah itu adalah dari dalam cermin. Namja di dalam cermin yang tadi dipandangi Eunhyuk kini memecahkan bingkai foto yang dipegangnya dan mengambil salah satu pecahan kaca.

"Hae! Kau mau apa?" panik Eunhyuk. Tangannya yang terkepal memukul-mukul cermin. Berharap tingkahnya itu bisa membuat namja yang dipanggilnya 'Hae' mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Eunhyuk… dia akan bunuh diri," jawab Leeteuk. Ia memegang bahu Eunhyuk yang mulai bergetar. Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk dengan airmata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia! Kau malaikat penjaga, 'kan? Jaga dia untukku, Leeteuk hyung. Pleaseee… aku tidak mau dia mati.." Eunhyuk menggenggam kedua tangan Leeteuk dan memohon kepada malaikat itu.

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. "Tugasku menjaga adik sang Raja Langit, Eunhyuk. Bukan manusia. Akupun tak berhak mencampuri urusan manusia," ujar Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Kau seorang malaikat, Leeteuk hyung. Mana boleh kau membiarkan seseorang mati didepanmu? Bukankah kita teman? Kumohon tolongkah temanmu, Leeteuk hyung…" Eunhyuk semakin mengiba.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah… tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah datang ke ruangan cermin dunia lagi! Aku tak mau kau mendapat hukuman. Dan rahasiakan ini dari siapapun!" pinta Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Leeteuk pun mulai masuk ke dalam cermin namun Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Leeteuk hyung…"

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ya?"

"Terimakasih," ucap Eunhyuk dengan tulus.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. "Kita 'kan teman, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sampai jumpa, Eunhyuk!" Tubuh Leeteuk perlahan-lahan menghilang ke dalam cermin dunia.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Sontak namja pirang itu menoleh dan kulitnya memucat seketika. 'Gawat'.

"Hyuk… Aku akan menemuimu, Hyuk. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi setelah ini!" ucap seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di dinding tepat di depannya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pecahan kaca dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya seperti ditepis oleh seseorang dan pecahan kaca itu terjatuh. Donghae bergerak gugup sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang yang menepis tangannya namun hanya ada dia da kamarnya. Tak ada orang lain.

Donghae termasuk orang yang percaya pada hantu. Keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya. Ia pun segera naik ke tempat tidur dan tidur dengan posisi menyamping. Donghae menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai ke mulutnya namun masih terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang bergetar. Matanya terpejam dengan erat.

Leeteuk memang tak menampakkan wujudnya. Ia terkikik geli melihat Donghae yang ketakutan. Malaikat penjaga itu melayang di atas Dongahe seperti akan menindihnya. Ia mengecup singkat kening Donghae. "Jangan berbuat bodoh, Hae. Karena mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi malaikatmu. Menjagamu dan melindungimu sampai kau bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang Eunhyuk." Perlahan tubuhnya memudar namun sebenarnya ia masih tetap berada di dekat Donghae, dan seterusnya akan tetap begitu.

Donghae membuka matanya dengan cepat. Sepintas ia seperti melihat seorang namja yang begitu cantik tengah menciumnya. Tangannya terangkat saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut. "Bulu?"

Sore ini Donghae datang ke makam Eunhyuk lagi. Ia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Namja fishy itu menaruh setangkai bunga lily putih di pusara Eunhyuk. Ia berlutut dan mengecup batu nisan bertuliskan nama Eunhyuk dengan cukup lama.

"Hai, Hyuk. Aku datang lagi. Apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Donghae.

"…"

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sudah berapa lama kau disana? Satu tahun ya? Lama juga… Apa kau bahagia disana? Apa kau punya banyak teman disana? Aku tau, temanmu disana pasti sangat banyak sampai kau tidak mau kembali padaku. Iya 'kan, Hyuk? Kau jahat, Hyuk! Kau meninggalkanku.. Kau sudah bosan bersamaku ya?" Tanya Donghae. Matanya mulai memanas. Dia menggeleng keras.

"…"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hyuk. Kau jangan sedih ya! Aku disini sendiri tidak apa-apa kok. Kau baik-baik ya disana! Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, Hyuk…" Donghae kembali mengecup nisan Eunhyuk dan beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pensil berukiran emas di makam Eunhyuk. Dipungutnya pensil itu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca tulisan yang terukir mengelilingi pensil itu. 'Draw and Realize Your Dreams'. Diapun memasukkan pensil itu ke dalam tas.

Leeteuk menatap punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap makam Eunhyuk. "Lihatlah, dia sangat mencintaimu, Eunhyuk.." ucapnya. Leeteuk pun mulai melayang mengejar Donghae.

Donghae menyeberang dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Namja itu menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar klakson yang berbunyi tak henti-henti. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Ia teringat kembali pada Eunhyuk yang meninggal karena tertabrak mobil saat menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. "Hyukk…"

Leeteuk dengan cepat menarik pinggang Donghae hingga keduanya jatuh ke pinggir jalan. Sayapnya sedikit terluka karena bergesekan dengan kasarnya permukaan aspal. Donghae mengerang keras. Tangan kirinya lecet tapi untungnya dia tak apa-apa.

Leeteuk berdiri dan mengepakkan sayapnya yang terasa nyeri. Beberapa bulu putih lembutnya rontok. "Ahh… Kenapa tidak hati-hati sih, Hae? Aku jadi ikut sakit nihh..!" gerutu Leeteuk yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar Donghae.

Donghae dengan tergesa-gesa bangun. Begitu heran kenapa ia bisa tertarik ke belakang dan gagal tertabrak mobil. "Siapa yang menarikku? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini…" heran Donghae. Dilihatnya bulu-bulu putih yang berjatuhan di atasnya. "Bulu lagi?" Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, namja itu pun berlari ke rumahnya.

Leeteuk mendengus sebal. "Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa terbang ke rumah Donghae. Jalan kaki deh~"

Donghae merenggangkan otot-otonya yang kaku. Bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dia pun mematikan lampu di meja belajarnya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Menepuk bantal beberapa kali lalu merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dan memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk menampakkan wujudnya dan melayang di atas Donghae. Untunglah sayapnya sembuh dengan cepat. Ia menyelimuti Donghae dengan selimut tebal dan menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Donghae. Dikecupnya dengan penuh kasih dahi Donghae. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah, Hae~" bisik Leeteuk.

Donghae membuka matanya dan Leeteuk pun secepat kilat kembali menyembunyikan wujudnya. Donghae duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan nafas memburu. "Apa tadi?" tanyanya dalam kesendirian. Dirinya merasa ada orang yang mengecup dahinya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut padanya. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang namja cantik bersayap putih bak malaikat dalam dongeng.

Donghae menunduk dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan beberapa helai bulu putih di ranjangnya. Ia menungutnya dan membau aromanya. Tak berbau namun terasa begitu lembut dan menentramkan. Donghae memasukkan helaian bulu itu ke sebuah toples kaca, berkumpul dengan bulu-bulu yang ia temukan sebelumnya. Donghae pun menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya teralih pada tas selempangnya yang teronggok di sudut kamar. Donghae berjalan ke sudut kamar dan mengambil tasnya. Dibukanya tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pensil berukiran emas.

Donghae duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku gambar serta menyalakan lampu. Tak lama kemudian ia telah disibukkan dengan imajinasinya.

Leeteuk berdiri tak jauh di belakang Donghae. Ia mengurut dadanya dengan lega karena Donghae tak (terlalu) melihatnya. Dengan perlahan kakinya melayang dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia telah berdiri di belakang Donghae. Donghae mengusap belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa merinding.

Malaikat yang telah beberapa hari bersama Donghae itu mengintip gambaran Donghae. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat sketsa dirinya di kertas gambar Donghae. Lama kelamaan gambar itu semakin tampak jelas dan terlihatlah seorang namja cantik bersayap malaikat. Donghae tersenyum puas setelah ia memberikan arsiran terakhir di ujung sayap malaikat gambarannya.

"Kau… Bagaimana bisa melihatku, Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan pandangan syok.

"Nah… Jadi deh gambarnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa namja bersayap ini selalu mengecup dahiku saat aku tidur dan membuatku beberapa kali memimpikannya," guman Donghae.

Leeteuk mengangguk paham namun sedetik kemudian bola matanya melebar setelah mengenali pensil yang Donghae pakai untuk menggambar dirinya. "Itu… Itu pensil Raja Iblis!" Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Leeteuk.

Pensil emas itu adalah pensil milik Raja Iblis, Choi Siwon. Pensil bertuliskan 'Draw and Realize Your Dreams' dengan tinta emas itu akan mewujudkan semua gambaran pelukisnya. Donghae menggambar sosok Leeteuk, maka Donghae akan dapat melihat sosok Leeteuk yang sesungguhnya.

Leeteuk secepat kilat terbang ke pintu kamar Donghae dan mencoba untuk menembusnya.

Dukk

"Aww!" Leeteuk meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap dahinya. "Aduh… Aku lupa mantera untuk menembus dinding dan pintu. Bagaimana ini?"

Leeteuk mencoba membuka pintu dengan memutar kenopnya tapi pintu itu terkunci. Saking paniknya ia sampai tidak memutar kunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

Donghae menoleh ke pintu saat mendengar seseorang mencoba membuka pintu. Mulutnya menganga lebar saat matanya melihat sepasang kaki yang melayang di depan pintu dengan posisi membelakanginya. Secara perlahan wujud si pemilik kaki mulai tampak. Berawal dari kaki, celana putih panjang, sepasang sayap putih yang cukup besar dan menutupi punggung kecilnya, lalu kepala.

"Siapa kau?"

Leeteuk terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Donghae. 'Ah… aku ketahuan…' batinnya. Diapun berbalik dan menunduk kikuk. "A-akuuu…"

Donghae mencoba berani dan menghampiri Leeteuk. Tangannya terangkat dan menaikkan dagu Leeteuk. Matanya membeliak menatap wajah Leeteuk yang sama persis dengan sosok yang digambarnya.

"K-kau… Tidak mungkin!" Hae mundur dengan tubuh bergetar.

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae agar namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan takut, Hae! Aku tidak akan menjahatimu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Kau tau namaku? Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae.

"Namaku Leeteuk. Aku malaikatmu, Hae…" jawab Leeteuk.

Donghae tercengang. 'Malaikatku? Aku memiliki seorang malaikat? Ulang! Ma-la-i-kat! That's cool!' batin Donghae. Perlahan dia mulai tak takut lagi pada Leeteuk.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Untuk menjagamu, Lee Donghae."

Siang itu Leeteuk duduk di salah satu batang pohon apel tak jauh dari rumah Donghae. Didepannya terdapat sebuah danau yang luas dengan airnya yang jernih. Dia memetik sebuah apel yang telah memerah lalu menggigitnya. Sekali lagi ia memetik apel dan melemparkannya ke bawah.

"Aww!" Donghae memekik sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan apel dari Leeteuk. Dirinya sedang asik bersandar di bawah pohon apel sambil memancing ikan tapi malah kena apes. Karma sih.. Ikan kok mancing ikan.

Leeteuk tertawa cekikikan di atas pohon. "Maaf, Hae~ Aku hanya ingin menawarimu buah apel. Enak loh.." ucapnya sambil memamerkan apel yang baru saja digigitnya.

Donghae mendongak dan mendengus sebal. Beberapa bulan bersama Leeteuk membuat harinya begitu melelahkan namun juga menyenangkan. Kadang Leeteuk membuatnya lelah dengan tingkahnya yang lebih kekanak-kanakan ketimbang dirinya, namun kadang juga Leeteuk akan bersikap seperti ibu yang begitu perhatian pada anaknya.

"Bukan begitu caranya menawari orang, Leeteuk hyung! Kau harus memanggilnya dulu, baru menyerahkan apelnya jika orang itu mau. Ingat, menyerahkan bukan melemparkan!" ucap Donghae setengah menasehati setengah mengggerutu.

Leeteuk meringis hingga lesung pipitnya terpampang jelas. Sayapnya bergerak-gerak saking senangnya. Sejak Donghae menggambarnya dengan pensil milik Raja Iblis, Donghae selalu bisa melihatnya tapi untungnya tidak untuk orang lain. Manusia lain tetap tidak bisa melihatnya, karena itulah dia tetap bisa menjaga Donghae dimanapun.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Hae~" sahut Leeteuk dengan tampang polos kemudian kembali memakan apelnya dengan kaki yang bergerak naik turun.

Donghae lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. Tiba-tiba saja ide jahil berkelebat di otaknya. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan pensil emasnya lalu mulai menggambar dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya.

Byurrr

Leeteuk tercebur di danau secara tiba-tiba. Donghae memang menggambar sosoknya tercebur di tengah danau.

"Hmmmpphh.. Haeee! Happhhh… Hae!" Leeteuk mencoba untuk melambaikan tangannya dan meminta tolong pada Donghae. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berenang.

Donghae yang sebelumnya menertawakan Leeteuk kini berubah panik. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang mulai tenggelam. Dengan sigap ia melepaskan kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang dipakainya dan menceburkan dirinya ke danau lalu menyelam menghampiri Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan perlahan tubuhnya tenggelam sampai ke dasar danau. Samar-samar dilihatnya sebuah cermin yang tertempel di dinding-dinding danau. Cermin yang sama dengan cermin dunia di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Tangan Leeteuk masih tetap terangkat ke atas seakan menunggu seseorang untuk menariknya ke daratan. Tepat saat matanya hampir terpejam sepenuhnya, Donghae berenang dengan cepat ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya.

Donghae menggendong Leeteuk dengan gaya bridal setelah berhasil menariknya sampai ke tepi danau. Ia menurunkan Leeteuk dan merebahkannya di bawah pohon apel.

"Teukie… bangunlah!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Leeteuk. Matanya memanas dan airmata mulai jatuh di pipinya yang sebelumnya telah basah oleh air danau. Namja fishy itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Leeteuk. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Leeteuk, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Teukie, please… jangan membuatku takut… Bangun!" pinta Donghae. Tangan kirinya memegang dahi Leeteuk dan menariknya ke belakang sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik dagu Leeteuk ke bawah. Donghae menutup hidung Leeteuk dan meniupkan napas dari mulutnya ke mulut Leeteuk sebanyak dua kali selama dua detik. Matanya memperhatikan dada Leeteuk agar bisa tahu apakah dadanya bergerak atau tidak.

Tangannya beralih pada dada Leeteuk. Ia membuka kemeja putih Leeteuk dan menekan dada Leeteuk sekitar tiga puluh kali agar air yang tertelan oleh Leeteuk dapat keluar. Ia melakukannya dengan berulang-ulang. Menekan dada Leeteuk lalu memberikan napas buatan.

"Uhhuukk.. uhuukk.." Leeteuk terbatuk dan mengeluarkan semua air danau yang tertelan olehnya.

Mata Donghae berbinar senang. "Leeteuk, kau sadar!" teriaknya senang. Ditariknya Leeteuk menjadi setengah duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Uhuukk.. Nae, Hae…" jawab Leeteuk dengan lemas.

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. "Kau membuatku takut," ucap Donghae. Ditatapnya wajah Leeteuk dengan seksama. Poninya yang hitam kecoklatan, matanya yang sayu, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang sedikit merah karena kedinginan dan bibirnya yang kecoklatan layaknya karamel.

Dimatanya, Leeteuk terlihat sangat seksi dengan dadanya yang basah dan kembang kempis. Entah dorongan dari siapa, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leeteuk dan menempelkan bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan bibir Leeteuk yang begitu kenyal dan lembut.

Mata Leeteuk melebar. Ia mencoba mendorong Donghae namun namja yang lebih muda darinya itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua tangan Leeteuk meremas bahu Donghae. Matanya ikut terpejam saat bibir Donghae menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Mmmhh.."

Donghae bagai mendengar nyanyian dari surga saat Leeteuk melenguh. Namja fishy itu menghisap dan menjilati bibir Leeteuk yang membuatnya ketagihan. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk kedalam mulut Leeteuk yang tanpa pertahanan. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut sang Malaikat dan melilit lidah namja cantik itu. Masing-masing ibu jarinya menekan-nekan kedua nipple Leeteuk sedangkan sisa jarinya yang lain masih tetap memeluk Leeteuk seerat yang ia bisa.

Leeteuk mendesah tertahan. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan jari Donghae yang menggoda kedua nipplenya tapi tak berhasil. Semakin lama nipplenya semakin mengeras. Tubuh Leeteuk memanas. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang telah basah oleh air danau. Seluruh aliran darah terkumpul di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Donghae melepaskan bibir Leeteuk dan beralih ke leher putih mulusnya. Dijilatnya leher Leeteuk dan membasahinya dengan saliva.

"A-aahh.. Hen… Hetikhaan, Haeehh…" pinta Leeteuk terputus-putus. Donghae tak menghiraukan ucapan Leeteuk. Manusia biasa itu malah mengecup lalu menggigit leher Leeteuk sedikit keras dan setelah itu menghisapnya.

"Akhh.." Leeteuk mengerang. Tanpa sadar kepalanya malah mendongak dan membuat Donghae semakin mudah menandai lehernya dengan tanda-tanda merah keunguan. Tangan Leeteuk yang meremas bahu Donghae pun melemas kemudian merosot turun. Sekuat tenaga ia berpegangan pada dada bidang Donghae.

Tangan kiri Donghae beralih ke punggung Leeteuk. Mengusapnya dengan lembut guna menghangatkannya dari cuaca yang mulai mendingin. Ia sedikit mendorong Leeteuk agar malaikat penjaga itu dapat bersandar pada pohon apel dibelakangnya.

"Angghh… Chu… Cukupphh, Haeehh~" pinta Leeteuk lagi dan Donghae pun kembali tak menghiraukannya. Tangan kanan Donghae perlahan turun ke paha dalam Leeteuk sementara bibirnya masih enggan meninggalkan leher Leeteuk. Dijilatnya lagi leher Leeteuk yang masih putih lalu menggigitnya kemudian mengecup dan menghisapnya.

Donghae menarik turunkan tangannya di paha kiri Leeteuk. Membuat malaikat bersayap putih di hadapannya itu menggelinjang tak nyaman. Leeteuk reflex melipat dan melebarkan kakinya. Sesuatu di tengah selakangnya terasa panas dan menegang. Kedua tangannya terangkat disamping kepalanya dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke kulit pohon apel dibelakangnya.

"Unghh… Ber… Berhentihh, Haeehh~" Mata Leeteuk terpejam erat. Berusaha menahan hasrat yang dirasakannya. Donghae tak boleh 'menyentuh' dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa pulang ke langit jika itu terjadi. Tapi menolak sesuatu yang membuatmu seakan merasakan nikmatnya surga di dunia fana memang teramat sulit.

Tangan kiri Donghae kembali menekan-nekan nipple kiri Leeteuk dan sesekali mencubitnya. Lidahnya yang basah turun ke dada Leeteuk dan menbuatnya terlumuri oleh saliva setelah memenuhi leher Leeteuk dengan kissmark. Donghae menggigit kecil nipple kanan Leeteuk.

Tubuh Leeteuk bergetar karena aksi Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya pun jadi gemas dan kembali menggigiti puting susu Leeteuk serta menghisapnya dengan rakus.

"Anhh.. Ngh.. Haeeh~" Mata Leeteuk terpejam erat. Lelehan saliva turun di sudut bibirnya akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Donghae memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Leeteuk. Digosoknya secara perlahan milik Leeteuk yang masih dibalut underwear. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu menyadari lubang kejantanan Leeteuk telah basah oleh precum. Ia memompa milik Leeteuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Ahh~ auuhh~ annggghh… Ha-Hae… Uhh… Hen… thikannhh, Haehh.. annnhh.. ARRRRGGGHHH~" Leeteuk menjerit kencang saat ada cairan panas yang keluar dari lubang kenjatanannya dan mengotori celananya.

Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Leeteuk dan menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan putih kental yang tadi Leeteuk keluarkan.

Leeteuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "Hae? A..pa ituhh~?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan sperma yang Donghae jilati.

Donghae mengeluarkan jarinya yang sejak tadi dijilatinya. "Ini tanda jika kau merasa nikmat, Leeteuk hyung!" ucapnya santai.

Pipi Leeteuk memerah. "Sudah cukup. Aku mau pulang!" Leeteuk mencoba menggapai kemejanya yang teronggok di dekat Donghae. Dengan sigap Donghae menahannya lalu menindihnya.

"Ukhh… sayapku," gumam Leeteuk. Posisinya yang tertindih membuat sayapnya harus menekan permukaan tanah yang dipenuhi oleh rumput basah.

"Kau mau pulang, hyung? Kita selesaikan ini dulu!" ucap Donghae menyeringai. Ia menarik paksa celana Leeteuk hingga terlepas berikut dengan underwearnya. Dibelainya rambut Leeteuk yang basah oleh keringat dan air danau. Diciumnya dalam pelipis Leeteuk lalu turun ke bibir kecoklatannya. Menghisap bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Melumatnya dengan kuat tanpa memberi jeda untuk Leeteuk bernapas.

Keringat Leeteuk tak mau berhenti mengalir. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Kebutuhan oksigen yang kian menipis membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Sekuat mungkin ia coba untuk mendorong tubuh Donghae. Donghae tak bergeming, semakin dilumatnya bibir Leeteuk yang begitu sayang untuk ditinggalkan. Leeteuk tak kuat lagi, ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara. Dipukulnya dada Donghae berkali-kali.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Leeteuk. Dicengkeramnya erat kedua tangan Leeteuk yang memukuli dadanya dan memenjarakannya di kedua sisi kepala malaikat itu.

"Kau membuatku gila, Leeteuk. Kau merenggut kewarasanku. Dan aku akan menghukumku." Donghae kembali menggigiti leher Leeteuk dan menghisapnya. Lidahnya menyusuri seluruh dada dan perut Leeteuk.

"Ahhmmm… mmmpphh… aahh.. hhaagghh… uuhh…" Leeteuk mengerang frustasi. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah saat Donghae memainkan lidahnya di pusarnya dan membuat perutnya terasa bergejolak.

Lidah Donghae turun lagi sampai ke kejantanan Leeteuk yang kembali menegang. Lidahnya menggoda milik Leeteuk tanpa berniat memasukkannya. Membasahi batang kesejatian Leeteuk dengan salivanya hingga terlihat mengkilat.

"Ahh.. ahhh… ummmhh.. Ha-Haeehh… Ngh~" Leeteuk hampir menangis karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemah dan tak bisa melawan Donghae. Siksaan berupa kenikmatan ini membuatnya gila. Di satu sisi hatinya menolak tapi di sisi lain tubuhnya malah menginginkan sentuhan Donghae yang lebih dan lebih.

Precum Leeteuk semakin banyak dan kejantanannya berkedut. Donghae yang mengira Leeteuk suka dengan perlakuannya pun semakin semangat. Ia memasukkan milik Leeteuk ke dalam mulutnya. Memompanya dengan lidahnya yang lihai serta menghisapnya sekuat tenaga agar sesuatu yang Leeteuk tahan segera keluar.

"Arrgghh.. Ahhh… Ngghh… Ha… Haeeehh… Jangan lagiiihh… Angghh.. Uhh.." desah Leeteuk tak tahan. Namja berhati lembut itu menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

"Mmmhh.." Donghae memaju mundurkan kepalanya semakin cepat dan memainkan twinsball Leeteuk.

"Mmmhh.. Ugghh.. Nghhh.. Kumohon, Haeehh… hentikhaaannhh.." Airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata Leeteuk dan siap untuk turun kapan saja.

Donghae tetap tak mengabulkan permohonan Leeteuk. Tangannya yang tadi memainkan twinsball Leeteuk kini kembali turun dan membelai kerutan daging di belahan pantat Leeteuk yang seperti lubang cincin. Leeteuk tercekat.

"UWAAAAGGGHH…" Leeteuk menjerit keras. Donghae langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam lubangnya yang bahkan belum pernah dimasuki oleh apapun dan siapapun. Airmatanya yang sejak tadi menggenang kini tumpah karena Donghae menghentakkan jarinya.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan iba. Seharusnya dia tak terlalu kasar pada kegiatan mereka ini mengingat ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Ia mengeluarkan batang kejantanan Leeteuk dari dalam mulutnya dan menarik Leeteuk agar sedikit terduduk. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi mengunci gerakan Leeteuk kini membantu kedua tangan Leeteuk untuk dikalungkan di lehernya.

Leeteuk memeluk leher Donghae dengan erat. "Hiks… sakit, Hae. Keluarkan… keluarkannn.." pinta Leeteuk lagi. Bulu-bulu sayapnya berjatuhan.

Donghae mendorong tengkuk Leeteuk agar dada namja cantik itu semakin menempel didadanya. Tak mungkin ia mendorong punggung Leeteuk karena punggungnya dipenuhi oleh bulu sayap putih yang lebat meski kini mulai rontok. Sekuat tenaga ia mempertahankan posisinya yang setengah menindih tubuh ringkih Leeteuk. Ditariknya tengkuk Leeteuk agar mendongak menatapnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat airmata Leeteuk.

Donghae menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung Leeteuk. "Tidak apa-apa~. Nanti tidak akan sakit lagi, hyung. Tahan ya~," ucapnya lembut. Ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Leeteuk. Tangannya yang berada di hole Leeteuk mulai bergerak. Tubuh Leeteuk bergetar karenanya dan dengan sigap Donghae mengeratkan dekapannya serta mencium Leeteuk lebih dalam.

"Mmmhh… Nggghh.. Haammpphhh… Nnnhhh… Mmmpphh…" Leeteuk menarik tengkuk Donghae agar memperdalam ciumannya. Entahlah, ia tak peduli sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin rasa sakit itu segera hilang.

Donghae membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya dengan tangan kirinya lalu menyingkirkannya kemudian menurunkan underwearnya dan melakukan hal yang sama tanpa menghentikan lubrikasi dan ciumannya.

Manusia biasa itu memutar jarinya di dalam hole Leeteuk dan membuat gerakan zig zag. Dibiarkannya Leeteuk menginvasi bibirnya. Entah itu menghisapnya, menggigitnya sampai hampir terluka ataupun menjilatinya. Ia tahu Leeteuk sedang mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Namja tampan itu mendorong jarinya lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya.

"ANGHH!" Leeteuk melepaskan ciumannya dan mendongak serta membusungkan dadanya. Donghae berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya seakan melayang. Tidak! Ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding melayang. Ia sudah terlalu sering melayang namun yang sekarang baru ia rasakan pertama kali. Bulu-bulu sayapnya semakin banyak yang berjatuhan dan terbawa angin.

Donghae tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia menyentuh tempat yang sama dan sekali lagi pula ia melihat Leeteuk menampakkan akspresi yang sama. Dia pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam hole Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega saat jari-jari Donghae keluar dari holenya namun wajahnya memucat seketika saat Donghae malah mengarahkan kejantanannya sendiri ke dalam holenya. "Tidak… jangan, Hae.. Jangannn… AAAARRRGGGHHH.."

Donghae mengecupi pipi Leeteuk. Kejantanannya baru masuk kepalanya saja namun Leeteuk sudah berteriak kesakitan. Lubang malaikat itu teramat sempit, Donghae merasakan lubang Leeteuk begitu sulit untuk dimasuki meski ia telah melakukan lubrikasi cukup lama. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kemudian dengan cepat memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin.

"UWAAAAAGGGHH… aahh.. aaaaahh… hhaaa.."

Donghae menarik tubuh Leeteuk dan memangkunya. Ia bersandar di batang pohon apel untuk menyamankan posisinya. Dicengkeramnya pinggul Leeteuk hingga beberapa kukunya menancap lalu menaik turunkan tubuh Leeteuk sehingga kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam hole Leeteuk.

"uhhh.. ahhh… aarrgghh… ngghhh… Hen –Hentikan, Haeehh..Angghh… Hikss… Keluarkannn…Arrrgghh.. aaaahh.." Leeteuk bergerak gelisah. Tak hanya lubangnya yang terasa perih namun juga punggungnya. Punggungnya itu terasa panas dan seakan terbakar saat bulu-bulu sayapnya berjatuhan akibat hentakan Donghae. Semakin lama bulu sayapnya akan habis jika kegiatan ini terus berlangsung.

Donghae menikmati setiap gerakan Leeteuk. Matanya memandang dada Leeteuk yang naik turun seakan menggodanya. Kepalanya maju dan menangkap nipple kiri Leeteuk. Meraup dan mengulumnya dengan nikmat. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk sedikit lebih tinggi kemudian menghujamkan miliknya dengan keras. Leeteuk mengerang hebat.

"AHH! AAAAHH… AAARRGGHH…" desahan keras keluar dari bibir Leeteuk saat Donghae berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan perutnya melilit. Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, namja cantik itu pun mencapai klimaksnya lagi.

Donghae mempercepat gerakan in-outnya begitu tubuh Leeteuk mengejang dan mengeluarkan sarinya. Batang kejantanannya semakin terhimpit oleh dinding-dinding hole Leeteuk yang mengencang. Disodoknya dengan kasar hole Leeteuk hingga menyentuh prostatnya. Yang tanpa diketahuinya, Leeteuk lebih banyak merasakan sakit ketimbang nikmat.

"AHH.. ahh-ah-ah-ah… ungghh.. mmmhh.. ngghhh… hiiyyaahhh.. Cu-Cukuupphh.. uh ah-ah-ah..aaaahh."

Donghae menggigit nipple Leeteuk sedikit keras saat merasakan kejantanannya berkedut di dalam hole Leeteuk. "Hmmhh.. Sebentar lagi, hyung… hh.."

Leeteuk tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya sekarang. Seakan cairan kristal itu tak pernah habis. "Hentikan, Haeehh.. Hikss… Jangan keluarkan didalamku, anngghh.. pleaseee… Aaaaahhh… Aku mohon, Haeee… AAAAKKKHHH…" Terlambat. Leeteuk menjerit saat begitu banyak cairan panas memenuhi lubangnya tepat saat Donghae menumbuk prostatnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya menjerit, melainkan sayapnya yang benar-benar habis tak bersisa. Donghae berhasil mengotori jiwa sucinya. Dan itu berarti… dia adalah manusia, sekarang.

"Hhhh…" Donghae mendesah lega setelah mengeluarkan sarinya di dalam tubuh Leeteuk. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya secara lembut dari lubang Leeteuk namun matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat punggung Leeteuk. Sayap Leeteuk benar-benar hilang. Berganti dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang beterbangan bersama angin sampai ke langit.

Dengan ragu ia menatap wajah Leeteuk yang mengernyit kesakitan bersama dengan tangis pilu. Sebelah tangan Leeteuk masih setia melingkar di leher Donghae namun tangan kanannya memukuli dada Donghae dengan lemah.

"Teukie, sayapmu…"

Leeteuk memukuli dada Donghae dengan percuma. "Sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti… Hikss… Tapi kau mengacuhkanku, Hae.. Bahkan aku sampai memohon padamu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap tak peduli… Hukss.. Kau menodai jiwa suciku… Kau tak tau bagaimana sakitnya saat sayapmu, sumber kekuatanmu, terasa perih dan seakan terbakar saat kau disetubuhi… KAU JAHAT, HAE!"

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa pulang ke duniaku… Huks.. Huks.. Seharusnya aku bisa pulang saat kau bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang Eunhyuk. Tapi kau menahanku, Hae. Kau membuatku selamanya terkurung di dunia fana ini. Kau jahat, Hae.. Kau jahat padaku…" Leeteuk terus meracau tak jelas. Tak peduli pada Donghae, apakah dia mendengarkannya atau tidak. Ia tak henti-hentinya memaki Donghae hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur di dada namja yang baru saja merenggut tubuhnya itu.

Donghae mematung dengan wajah hampa. Ia mengusap punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut agar –mantan– malaikat itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman. Airmatanya perlahan meluncur turun dan membasahi pucuk kepala Leeteuk. "Jadi, kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Leeteuk? Jika saja aku tak membuat sayapmu musnah, kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku bisa hidup tanpa Hyukjae? Tingkahmu yang begitu menjaga dan menyayangiku membuatku salah mengartikan perasaanmu, Leeteuk. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencintaimu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku juga karena tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Leeteuk. Bahkan lebih dari Eunhyuk dulu.."

Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae dan Leeteuk. Masih ada orang yang bersedih atas semua kejadian ini. Kangin, malaikat penjaga pendamping Raja Langit itu menangkap beberapa helai bulu sayap yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mencium aromanya. Malaikat itu tersenyum pedih.

"Aku gagal melindungimu, hyung. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menolongmu, karena kau telah memilih jalanmu sendiri. Jalan yang salah.."

Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan menggelinjang. Kini dia telah berada di kamar Donghae dan sedang tiduran di ranjang Donghae. Namja tampan itu pasti yang memindahkannya. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya dan seketika itu pula rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai terasa. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Semua sudah terjadi… Tidak perlu disesali," ucapnya menguatkan diri. Ia menengok ke samping dan menatap tubuhnya yang acak-acakan di depan cermin. Kemeja biru Donghae membalut tubuh bagian atasnya serta sedikit menutupi pahanya yang tak mengenakan apapun. Mantan malaikat itu pun berjalan dengan langkah tertatih ke depan cermin. Mengambil sisir yang tergantung di sana dan menyisir rambutnya.

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar dengan segelas coklat panas di tangannya. Leeteuk pun berbalik saat melihat Donghae dari cermin. "Mh.. Hae.." guman Leeteuk.

Donghae hanya diam. Namja itu menaruh coklat panasnya di meja belajar dan berbalik menuju pintu. "Diluar hujan badai, kuharap coklat panas bisa menghangatkanmu, annyeong." Donghae berucap datar kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran. "Kau… Kenapa menghindariku, Hae? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang begitu?" guman Leeteuk lagi dengan sedih.

Leeteuk berjalan ke meja belajar Donghae dan mengambil mug bergambar ikan Nemo yang tadi Donghae letakkan. Tangan kanannya menyelip diantara gagang mug dan tangan kirinya menangkup mug. Jemarinya terlihat begitu kecil karena kemeja lengan panjang yang ia kenakan terlalu kebesaran. Namja cantik itu mulai menyesap coklat panasnya dalam diam. Pipi dan hidungnya sedikit memerah karena udara dingin.

Suara petir yang menggelegar mengagetkan Leeteuk. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan mug yang dibawanya hingga membentur lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar karena syok. Suara petir yang menggema membuatnya takut.

Tanpa disadari Leeteuk, Donghae sejak tadi masih berada di balik pintu kamar. Namja yang lebih muda dari Leeteuk itu pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk. Leeteuk mendongak dan melihat Donghae masuk.

"Haeee…" Leeteuk merengek dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Donghae lalu memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja itu. Tangannya berusaha memeluk punggung Donghae lebih dekat.

Perlahan Donghae menurunkan tangan Leeteuk dan menjauhkannya. "Hanya petir, kau tidak perlu sehisteris itu," ucapnya datar. Ia berjalan melewati Leeteuk dan membersihkan lantai yang kotor karena coklat panas.

Leeteuk tertohok. Ditatapnya Donghae dengan sendu. Airmatanya yang sempat mengering kini kembali merangkak turun. Donghae kembali berjalan melewatinya setelah selesai membersihkan lantai. Ekspresinya tetap terlihat datar walau dengan jelas ia melihat Leeteuk menangis.

"Sudah malam, cepat tidur. Jumuseyo," ujar Donghae sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di lantai. "Hikss.. Masalah apalagi sekarang?"

Leeteuk termenung di ranjangnya –ranjang Donghae–. Bepikir keras, jika dia tidur di ranjang Donghae, lalu Donghae dimana?

Memang rumah yang hanya ditempati oleh Donghae ini memiliki dua kamar. Tapi 'kan kamar yang satunya telah disulap oleh Donghae menjadi gudang tempat penyimpanan seluruh kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk. Ya, kamar Donghae sekarang benar-benar bersih dari segala macam yang berbau tentang Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk menghela napas. Hujan masih belum reda. Sepertinya hujan memang akan turun semalaman. Namja cantik itu telah mengatasi ketakutannya dengan menyumpal telinganya dengan gumpalan kapas kecil. Sedikit membantu, lah.

Leeteuk mengambil selimut yang ia pakai serta mengambil satu bantal bulu. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke ruang tengah. Benar dugaannya, Donghae tidur disana. Di sofa panjang berwarna hijau tosca yang cukup empuk.

Leeteuk berjinjit agar tak membangunkan Donghae tapi naasnya ia malah tersandung karpet dan terjatuh di atas tubuh Donghae.

Donghae membuka matanya dan mendapati Leeteuk berada diatasnya. Ia menyernyit bingung, apalagi wajah Leeteuk terlihat merah padam walau cahaya ruang tengah hanya remang-remang. "Ada apa?"

"Ma-Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberikan selimut dan bantal untukmu," jawab Leeteuk dengan canggung. Dengan segera ia bangun dan menyodorkan selimut dan bantal.

Donghae menggeleng dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Kusuruh kau untuk tidur, 'kan?" Donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan Leeteuk yang masih membawa bantal serta selimut dan membawanya lagi ke kamar. Ia menidurkan Leeteuk lalu mengambil selimut dan bantal di pelukan Leeteuk kemudian memakaikannya.

"Tapi, Hae_"

"Malam~" potongnya dan beranjak pergi namun Leeteuk menahan tangannya.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan kapas yang menyumbat telinganya dan menatap Donghae dengan sedih. "Kau mau kemana, Hae? Ini 'kan kamarmu. Biar aku saja yang tidur diluar," ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae menghentakkan tangan Leeteuk sedikit keras hingga genggaman Leeteuk terlepas. "Tidurlah," suruh Donghae kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

Leeteuk menunduk dalam. "Hae, kenapa dingin begitu?"

TBC

By Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim a.k.a Jenniver Agustine/JJ

**Jenny Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **** : ****Naui Cheonsa**** (****My Angel)**

**Disclaimer**** : ****HaeTeuk itu milik Tuhan!**

**Author **** : ****Jenny Kim**

**Warning(s)**** : ****Fantasy berlebihan, MPREG, OOC!**

**A/N****: Terinspirasi dari cerita Pakdhe Jaka Tarub.**

_**Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 2**_

Leeteuk duduk di depan meja makan sembari menopang dagu. Biasanya, setiap pagi seperti ini dia akan mengekor di belakang Donghae dan menemaninya di universitas pemuda fishy itu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah menjadi manusia. Leeteuk tak akan bisa lagi menjaga Donghae saat di luar karena semua orang sudah bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau 'kan bisa berpamitan padaku sebelum berangkat, Hae. Tapi kenapa kau langsung pergi?" Tanyanya pada angin yang berhembus. Mantan malaikat itu menghembuskan napas berat. Hari ini Donghae berangkat sangat pagi, saat ia masih tidur. Tanpa pamit, tanpa meninggalkan memo atau apapun. Hanya menyiapkan roti tawar berlapis selai dan segelas susu untuk sarapan Leeteuk. Mungkin Donghae sadar jika sekarang Leeteuk adalah manusia, jadi harus makan untuk menambah energinya. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk saat menjadi malaikat, makanan manusia hanya selingan untuknya. Sumber energinya adalah cahaya.

Leeteuk menggigit kecil roti tawarnya. Terasa aneh di lidahnya yang belum terbiasa dengan makanan manusia. Apalagi, ia sudah tidak makan sejak semalam. Pemuda penggemar warna putih itu menelan sarapannya dengan sedikit susah. "Hae… Aku takut sendirian. Kau tidak tahu, ya?" Tanyanya lagi. Dan tentunya tak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

Leeteuk menghabiskan rotinya dan meneguk susunya. Setelah itu, ia membersihkan pinggiran bibirnya dengan tisu. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Lemas. "Hae, cepat pulang…" Lirihnya sebelum penglihatannya mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya. Hari ini dia pulang larut malam. Sebenarnya bukan karena mata kuliah yang padat, hanya saja sepulang kuliah dia bekerja part time di salah satu café dekat tempat kuliahnya mulai hari ini. Salah satu tindakan agar tidak terlalu sering bertemu Leeteuk.

Pemuda tampan itu mengernyit bingung saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang begitu gelap. Tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. 'Bukankah malaikat itu suka tempat yang terang? Setidaknya dia pernah menjadi malaikat walaupun sekarang manusia,' pikirnya. Tangan Donghae merambat di sekitar dinding untuk mencari saklar. Setelah menemukan letak saklarnya, dengan cepat ia menghidupkan lampu.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Bertujuan untuk mengambil baju ganti karena ia akan mandi. Meskipun sedikit enggan mengingat ia akan bertemu Leeteuk. Ia bersenandung kecil untuk mengisi kekosongan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati meja makan. Donghae melihat siluet bayangan seseorang yang tengah menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja seolah sedang tidur. Dia pun menyalakan lampu ruang makan dan mendapati Leeteuk tertidur di meja makan.

"Engghh… Hae…" Leeteuk mengingau.

Donghae dengan ragu mendekati Leeteuk dan berjongkok disampingnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Leeteuk. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi Leeteuk yang terasa panas. Donghae langsung panik. Dilihatnya airmata membasahi pipi merah Leeteuk.

"Teukie… Kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Leeteuk dengan tangannya.

"Haeee… Haee…" Leeteuk terus-terusan memanggil nama Donghae meski matanya terpejam.

"Nae, aku disini. Aku disini… Sssshhh… Sudah, jangan menangis." Donghae mencoba menenangkan Leeteuk. Ia menggendong Leeteuk di punggungnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Donghae merebahkan tubuh Leeteuk di kasur lalu mencari thermometer serta mengompres dahi Leeteuk. Tak lupa ia pun mengganti baju Leeteuk dengan yang baru.

"39⁰C. Aishh… tinggi sekali?" ucapnya kesal. Donghae menaruh thermometer yang ia gunakan untuk mengukur suhu badan Leeteuk di kotak obat lalu menaruhnya di meja. Dia pun menyelimuti tubuh Leeteuk yang menggigil.

"Haeee… Haeee… Kenapa dingin padakuuu? Haeee…" Leeteuk tak mau berhenti mengigau. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan miris. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae terdiam cukup lama di bawah guyuran shower dengan baju yang masih lengkap. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding yang terasa dingin sampai ke tulang. Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, ia segera bangun dan menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kering.

Donghae baru selesai mengenakan celananya dan akan memakai bajunya saat Leeteuk kembali mengigau dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia melempar bajunya ke sembarang tempat dan segera menghampiri Leeteuk dengan bertelanjang dada. Namja itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan kanan Leeteuk dengan tangan kirinya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Leeteuk.

"Aku disini, Teukie. Kau ingin apa? Akan kuambilkan," ucapnya lembut.

"Hae… Jangan pergi… Hae… Aku takut sendirian… Huhuhu… Hae… Aku takutt…" Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Donghae semakin miris melihat Leeteuk. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Tangannya menarik Leeteuk untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Tidak… Aku tidak pergi. Cepatlah sembuh," ucap Donghae. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap kepala Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menyamankan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Tangannya memeluk Donghae. "Hae…" Perlahan tubuhnya mulai tenang dan dia bisa berhenti mengigau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya begitu telinganya mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah dapur. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit susah karena tubuhnya masih lemas. Kompres yang berada di dahinya pun terjatuh karena ia bangun. "Ummhh… Haee…" Gumamnya. Ia menaruh kompresnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Hae, kau sedang apa?"

Donghae yang tengah mengaduk buburnya di atas kompor sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Leeteuk yang tengah mengucek matanya layaknya anak kecil. Ia menyambar sebuah thermometer dan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya mengecilkan api.

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae memasukkan thermometer kedalam mulut Leeteuk. Leeteuk membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Umm?"

"Diam!" ucap Donghae dingin. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik keluar thermometernya. "38,5⁰C. Kau masih demam, kembali ke kamar!" Ucapnya tanpa bisa ditolak.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang apa? Kubantu, ya!" Ujarnya riang. Tangannya mencoba mengambil sendok sayur. Namun Donghae segera mencengkeram tangannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, cepat kembali ke kamarmu!" Desis Donghae.

Leeteuk menunduk lemah. Matanya mulai memanas. "A-aku… Aku takut sendirian," lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

Donghae menghela napasnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Leeteuk dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur. "Diam disini!"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Donghae pun kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan bubur yang ternyata telah matang. Donghae menaruh bubur yang telah matang kedalam mangkuk. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk dan mengambil sendok disamping Leeteuk.

Namja penggemar ikan itu mengambil sesendok penuh bubur dan meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas lalu menyuapkannya pada Leeteuk. "Telan!" suruh Donghae.

"Tapi aku masih kenyang, Hae," tolak Leeteuk. Ia bergidik ngeri saat Donghae menatapnya tajam. Dengan terpaksa ia memasukkan sesendok penuh bubur itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Masih panas?" Tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Kau tidak makan, Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk balik. Ia membuka mulutnya lagi saat Donghae kembali menyuapinya. 'Rasanya tidak buruk,' batinnya.

Donghae menggeleng kecil dan kembali menyuapi Leeteuk. "A-ummm… Kenaphha tiidhakk makkhhann?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan mulut penuh bubur.

"Nanti," jawab Donghae singkat.

Leeteuk mengambil sendok dan menyendok bubur dalam mangkuk yang Donghae bawa. Ia menyuapkannya pada Donghae.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya. Leeteuk merengut. "Hae, ayo makan!"

Donghae menggeleng malas. "Kalau kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak mau makan!" Ucap Leeteuk lagi. Donghae mendelik. "Jadi, mau makan tidak?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae membuka mulutnya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Leeteuk. Mantan malaikat cantik itu pun bersorak senang dan segera memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Donghae.

Donghae menelan buburnya dalam sekali kunyah. "Puas?" Tanyanya sinis.

Leeteuk berhenti tertawa dan menunduk dalam. "Jangan marah, Hae…" Pintanya.

Donghae menaruh mangkuk buburnya di paha Leeteuk. "Habiskan sarapanmu!" Namja tampan itu pun melangkah pergi.

Leeteuk menangkup mangkuk buburnya dengan erat. Perlahan beberapa butiran air bening jatuh kedalam mangkuk. Namja cantik itu menyendok buburnya sendiri kemudian mengunyahnya.

"Asin…" Gumamnya pelan. Tentu saja asin, namja cantik itu meneteskan begitu banyak airmata dibuburnya. Namun, dia tetap memakannya. Ia tidak ingin Donghae semakin marah padanya karena tak menghabiskan sarapannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Donghae tetap tak pernah kembali menjadi Donghae yang dulu. Yang selalu menyayangi Leeteuk dan bersikap lembut padanya. Hanya ada Donghae yang selalu dingin padanya dan bersikap sinis pada namja cantik itu. Meski Leeteuk tak pernah tahu alasan Donghae membencinya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Donghae berangkat kuliah sangat pagi. Ia berjalan ke meja makan untuk membuat sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya dan Leeteuk. Sedingin apapun dia, namja fishy itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuatkan Leeteuk sarapan dan membawakan Leeteuk makan siang serta makan malam saat ia mendapat istirahat dari café setiap siang. Semua itu dilakukannya agar kejadian Leeteuk pingsan seharian penuh dan demam tinggi tidak kembali terulang.

Donghae tercengang begitu melihat ada sepanci ramen di tengah meja yang masih mengepulkan asap. Seseorang memasaknya belum lama ini.

"Hae, aku sudah belajar masak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kau mau sarapan denganku 'kan?" Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Mati-matian ia berusaha bangun lebih awal agar dapat sarapan bersama Donghae dengan hasil masakannya sendiri walau hanya dengan ramen.

Donghae memperhatikan Leeteuk dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Leeteuk masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang lusuh dan berwarna putih susu, rambutnya pun masih acak-acakkan. Leeteuk buru-buru menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku takut kau terlanjur berangkat waktu aku belum selesai masak, jadi aku belum membersihkan diri. Kita sarapan bersama ya, Hae! Ini masakan pertamaku lhoo…"

Donghae melewati tubuh Leeteuk begitu saja. "Aku sedang tidak lapar," ucapnya sembari berlalu.

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap masakannya yang bahkan belum tersentuh sedikitpun. "Setidaknya, coba rasakan sedikit, Hae. Aku membuatnya untukmu," gumamnya.

Leeteuk berjalan ke danau yang tak jauh dari rumah Donghae. Nafsu makannya seolah menguap ke udara. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon apel yang dulu sering ia panjat –walau dengan sayapnya–. Diambilnya buah apel yang telah terjatuh dari pohonnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ia melempar buah apel ke kepala Donghae. Dan… Semua mimpi buruknya berawal.

Rasa sakit muncul secara tiba-tiba di perut Leeteuk. Apel yang digenggamnya terjatuh dan ia meringis sakit. Namja cantik itu terduduk lemas. Kedua tangannya meremas perutnya yang terasa kram.

"Arrgghh… Sakit… Hae, Hae… Tolong…" Leeteuk merintih. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Lagi-lagi ia meneteskan airmatanya. "Hiks… Hae, tolong aku… Arrgghh… Sakit, Hae… Tolongg.." Tak henti-hentinya ia memanggil nama Donghae. Selalu, ia selalu memanggil Donghae disetiap sakitnya. Meski dulu ia adalah malaikat penjaga Donghae, semuanya terasa berbalik saat ia menjadi manusia. Leeteuk terlihat begitu lemah dan hanya dapat bergantung pada Donghae.

Detik-detik berikutnya, pandangan Leeteuk mengabur. Matanya menerawang menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih. "Sakit, Hae…" Lirihnya sebelum ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Leeteuk tergeletak dibawah pohon apel dengan masih meremas perutnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap sadar, sampai Donghae datang. Ya, dia yakin Donghae akan datang untuk menolongnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri secara tiba-tiba saat masih menunggu bus di halte. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Errrgghh… Leeteuk hyung." Namja itu tanpa sadar meyebut nama Leeteuk. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir pada namja cantik itu.

Bus yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba. Orang-orang yang menunggu bus sama sepertinya pun mulai masuk satu per satu kedalam bus. Donghae memandang kosong bus yang masih menunggunya. Kakinya seolah kaku hanya untuk sekedar melangkah masuk kedalam bus. Otaknya tak mau berhenti memikirkan keadaan-keadaan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada mantan malaikat itu.

Donghae berteriak kalut dan akhirnya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga mau menuruti hatinya. "Leeteuk, kau harus baik-baik saja!" Ucapnya dengan napas memburu.

Donghae baru akan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya jika mata tajamnya tidak melihat sepasang kaki dibalik pohon apel di dekat rumahnya. Ia pun segera berlari ke danau dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah merintih sambil menyebut namanya berkali-kali. Firasatnya terbukti benar, Leeteuk-nya tengah kesakitan bagai meregang nyawa.

"Hae… Arrgghh… Sakit, Hae.. Huhuhu… Sakit, Haeee…" Tangan kanan Leeteuk meremas perutnya dan tangannya yang lain meremas rumput-rumput yang telah meninggi.

Donghae berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan kanan Leeteuk dengan tangan kanannya sendiri agar berhenti meremas perutnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya menelusup ke belakang leher Leeteuk dan menariknya. Membuat tubuh Leeteuk berubah menjadi terduduk. "Teukie, kau kenapa? Mananya yang sakit? Katakan padaku!"

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan kencang. "Hiks… Sakit, Hae… Perutku sakit.." Adu Leeteuk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Donghae dan menangis tergugu.

Donghae mengelus punggung Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Sssstt… Ada aku disini, kau jangan sakit lagi!" Pemuda yang tahun ini akan mengakhiri kuliahnya itu pun menyibak poni di dahi Leeteuk yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hiks… Sakit, Hae… Kenapa sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae menggendong tubuh Leeteuk. Beberapa kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Leeteuk sembari melangkah menuju rumahnya. "Nanti tidak akan sakit lagi, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh Leeetuk sampai ke leher agar namja cantik itu tetap merasa hangat. Sudah satu jam Leeteuk tertidur setelah kelelahan karena rasa sakit di perutnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Namun, Donghae tetap tak bisa pergi karena Leeteuk terus memeluknya dengan erat dan menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan. Namja berlesung pipit itu pasti akan langsung bergerak gelisah tiap Donghae bergerak menjauh darinya. Donghae menempelkan dahinya di dahi Leeteuk. "Kau kenapa, Teukie?" Tanyanya.

Leeteuk membuka matanya perlahan karena tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia membuka selimutnya sampai ke pinggang dan mengipasi tubuhnya dengan cara mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya. "Hae, panas." Keluhnya.

Donghae mengusap peluh di dahi Leeteuk. "Tak apa, nanti panasnya akan hilang," ucapnya menenangkan. "Tidur lagi, ya!"

Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Donghae dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku ingin sakit selamanya."

Donghae tersentak. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Leeteuk. "Bicara apa kau?" Tanyanya sebal.

Leeteuk mendongak dan tersenyum lembut. "Habisnya, kalau aku sakit, kau jadi sayang lagi padaku. Perhatian padaku, juga selalu ada untukku. Karena itu, aku rela sakit selamanya," jawab namja cantik itu dengan polosnya.

Donghae segera melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia merapikan bajunya yang sedikit lusuh dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke pintu kamar.

Leeteuk ikut bangun dan berlari memeluk Donghae dari belakang sebelum namja itu sempat membuka pintu. "Jangan pergi, Hae! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali 'kan, aku takut sendirian."

Donghae menjauhkan tangan Leeteuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku harus berangkat kuliah, kau istirahatlah!" Pemuda bermata indah itu membuka kenop pintu dan menariknya sampai pintu terbuka.

"Hae… Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku sejak kejadian itu?" Leeteuk menunduk dan meremas ujung baju piyamanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae mematung di tempatnya. Sama sekali tak berani berbalik dan menatap Leeteuk.

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya marah padamu? Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku, Hae. Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa pulang. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang dingin padaku, Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi. ia seolah memojokkan Donghae dengan beribu tanya yang ia lontarkan.

Donghae membuang napasnya kuat-kuat dari mulut. Ia berbalik dan menatap Leeteuk nanar. "Kau tak pernah mengatakannya, Leeteuk. Tentang dirimu yang tak akan selamanya menjagaku. Tentang dirimu yang ternyata begitu menyayangiku hanya karena menganggapku adik. Tak sadarkah kau? Kau membuatku mengira perasaan cintaku terbalas! Kau membuatku menggantungkan beribu harapan padamu namun tak satupun dapat kucapai. Aku juga sakit, Leeteuk." Donghae berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah pensil emas di kotak pensil.

"Kau ingin pulang 'kan? Baik, akan kubuatkan sayap untukmu!" Donghae mengambil sebuah kertas dan mulai menggambar.

Leeteuk kembali menangis. Ia merebut pensil yang digenggam Donghae dan dengan mudah mematahkannya menjadi dua lalu meletakkannya dengan kasar ke meja belajar. Donghae tercengang melihat tingkah Leeteuk. Apalagi saat namja cantik itu memeluknya sedemikian erat.

"Jangan usir aku, Hae! Jangan buang aku! Aku ingin tetap disisimu, Hae. Kumohon jangan begini.."

"Aku tidak membuangmu, Leeteuk. Aku malah membebaskanmu. Kau ingin pulang ke duniamu, bukan?" Ucap Donghae melembut. Ia mengusap kepala Leeteuk. Mencoba menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis.

Leeteuk menggeleng keras. "Seharusnya kau jangan menghamiliku jika pada akhirnya kau berniat memulangkanku!"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan meremas kedua lengan Leeteuk. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya syok.

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mengandung anakmu!" Ucapnya hampir tak terdengar.

Donghae menarik dagu Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya dan membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu. "Kau serius?" Tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk meninju pelan dada Donghae. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja aku serius. Makanya, jangan dingin padaku lagi ya, Hae. Nanti aegyanya marah sama Hae appa!"

Donghae menarik Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Sulit dipercaya, kau laki-laki, Leeteuk hyung!" ucapnya senang.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. "Kau lupa? Dulu aku adalah seorang malaikat! Saranghaeyo, Hae!"

Donghae memagut bibir Leeteuk dengan posesif. 'Aku ribuan kali lebih mencintaimu, Teukie. Dunia pun tahu akan hal itu!' batinnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Empat bulan kemudian…_

Siang terasa begitu dingin hari itu. Musim salju telah datang sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Jalan-jalan mulai dipenuhi oleh timbunan kristal-kristal putih lembut itu. Leeteuk duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Namja cantik itu mengeratkan jaket bulunya yang sewarna dengan salju.

Namja bersurai coklat almond itu mengusap perutnya yang telah membesar mengingat usia kandungannya saat ini telah menginjak tujuh bulan. "Aegya, kau bosan menunggu, ya? Tenanglah, appa akan segera datang." Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Coba saja umma tahu kalau appamu menjadi orang yang super sibuk setelah lulus kuliah dan bekerja di perusahaan pamannya, umma tak akan akan membiarkannya lulus." Leeteuk menggerutu tak jelas.

Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya karena merasa bosan dan mulai berjalan mengitari rumah sakit yang cukup luas itu walau sedikit kesusahan. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena perutnya yang terus bertambah berat. Telinganya yang tajam mendengar bocah kecil yang menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya. Ia pun menghampiri sebuah bangsal tempat suara bocah itu berasal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae membuka pintu taksi dengan tergesa. Tanpa menghiraukan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kemeja kerjanya yang lusuh, namja itu berlari menuju meja informasi dan menanyai salah satu suster yang bertugas disitu. Bahkan ia sampai lupa memakai mantelnya dan malah meninggalkannya di kantor.

"Permisi, suster. Apakah pasien dr. Kang yang bernama Leeteuk masih ada di rumah sakit ini?" Tanya Donghae.

Suster berseragam putih itu tersenyum ramah pada Donghae. "dr. Kang spesialis kandungan?" Tanya si suster memastikan.

Donghae mengangguk cepat. "Nae."

Suster itu pun segera mencari nama Leeteuk dalam daftar pasien yang ditangani dr. Kang hari ini. Ia mengernyit bingung saat tak menemukan nama Leeteuk. "Hari ini tidak ada pasien benama Leeteuk, Tuan. Mungkin kau salah orang," ucap suster itu ramah.

Donghae tercenung. "Tidak ada? Err… Park Jungsoo?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Si suster kembali mencari nama yang disebutkan oleh Donghae dan kembali menggeleng. "Tidak ada juga, Tuan. Mungkin yang kau maksud 'Lee Jungsoo'?"

Donghae menepuk kepalanya sedikit keras. Sepertinya ia lupa jika telah menikahi Leeteuk seminggu setelah mengetahui kehamilan namja cantiknya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan itu?" gumamnya.

"Tuan Lee! Kau kemari?"

Donghae menoleh ke kiri saat mendengar seseorang seperti menyapanya. Ia tersenyum lega saat dr. Kang menghampirinya. "Apa kau melihat Teukie hyung, dr. Kang?" Tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi.

Dokter Kang tertawa kecil melihat kecemasan di wajah Donghae. Dia memang cukup akrab dengan namja fishy itu karena Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya namja hamil yang ditanganinya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. "Dia ada di bangsal khusus balita. Kau hanya tinggal naik ke lantai tiga dan masuk ke dalam bangsal no. 15. Cepatlah, bibirnya sudah manyun sejak tadi!"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Terimakasih, dr. Kang," ucapnya dan segera masuk ke dalam lift.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

dalam lift.

segera masukkea yang tidak gatal. "alam bangsal no. 13. cepatlah,itu. ang hari ini. ia kit kesusahan. punggungnya

"Hyung!"

Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di ranjang dan mendekap seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar dua tahun yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka pun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Donghae telah datang menjemputnya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Hae."

Donghae menghampiri Leeteuk dan duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman saat Leeteuk merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena cuaca dingin. "Maaf, tadi ada rapat mendadak. Jadi, istirahat makan siangku ditunda. Kau dan aegya tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Donghae mengusap perut Leeteuk yang sedikit tertutupi oleh tubuh bocah dalam dekapan namja cantik itu.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kata dr. Kang, bayi kita hanya terlalu kecil dari bayi-bayi pada umumnya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae cemas.

"Nae, dr. Kang bilang tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu? Tadi dr. Kang melumuri perutku dengan gel dan memperlihatkan bayi kita dari sebuah layar seperti televisi!" Leeteuk mulai bercerita layaknya anak kecil.

Donghae tertawa geli. "Itu namanya USG, Chagi. Kau lihat seperti apa bayi kita?" Tanya Donghae. Ia menyesali keterlambatannya yang membuatnya tak dapat menemani Leeteuk saat tes USG.

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat. "Nae, dia sangat kecil dan rapuh, tapi dr. Kang bilang dia bayi laki-laki yang kuat."

"Mmmaa… Ummaa.." bocah kecil dalam gendongan Leeteuk agaknya terganggu dengan percakapan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Bocah itu terbangun dan meremas baju bagian depan yang Leeteuk kenakan.

Leeteuk menunduk dan mengusap pipi gembul bocah itu. "Onew… Kenapa bangun, sayang? Kau terganggu, ya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Mmmaa.. Ummaa… Auss. Nnnum, maa!" Rengek bocah yang Leeteuk panggil 'Onew' itu.

"Hae, tolong ambilkan botol dot di meja itu!" Pinta Leeteuk sambil menunjuk meja yang dia maksud.

Donghae pun segera melakukannya dan memberikan botol dot berisi susu formula itu pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk dengan cekatan mengambilnya dan meminumkannya pada Onew.

"Dia anak siapa, hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Anakku." Jawab Leeteuk enteng.

Donghae melongo. "Hyung! Aku serius!"

Leeteuk memandangi Onew yang tengah menyedot susunya dengan rakus. Sepertinya bocah itu sangat kelaparan. Kedua tangan Leeteuk menimang Onew. "Aku tidak tahu. Suster bilang, dia anak dari seorang wanita yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lalu dimana ayahnya?" Donghae menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul Onew dengan jari telunjuknya saking gemasnya.

Leeteuk memukul tangan Donghae yang menjahili Onew. "Jangan digituin, Hae! Nanti dia nangis!" Omelnya. "Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keluarganya yang lain. Beberapa hari dia disini tapi tak ada yang menjemputnya."

Donghae merengut. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Onew'? sperti merek tahu saja," ejek Donghae.

Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus menamainya siapa. Waktu kutanya, dia tidak menjawab siapa namanya," keluh Leeteuk.

"Adik kecil, namanya siapa?" Donghae mencubit gemas pipi Onew.

Onew menangis keras dan menjatuhkan botol susunya. Ia memeluk tubuh Leeteuk sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit. "Mmmaa… Cakit, Ma! Huweeee…"

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pantat Onew dan menimangnya lebih kuat. "Cup cup cup… Jangan nangis, Onew. Nanti umma balas appa, ya!" Ucap Leeteuk menenangkan. Ia menatap tajam Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Piss, hyung."

_Tok tok tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Donghae dan Leeteuk menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. "Permisi, Tuan dan 'Nyonya'. Saya harus mengambil bayi itu untuk dibawa pada petugas panti asuhan yang telah menunggu. Boleh saya bawa dia sekarang?" Tanya suster cantik bermata bulat besar itu.

Leeteuk merengut. "Onew mau dibawa kemana? Dia akan bersamaku kok, iya 'kan, Hae?" Namja cantik itu menatap Donghae meminta persetujuan.

Dengan menyesal, Donghae menggeleng. "Dia harus dibawa ke panti asuhan karena tak ada keluarga yang mengambilnya, hyung. Ayo cepat berikan Onew pada susternya!" Ucap Donghae lembut.

Sang suster segera mengambil Onew dari gendongan Leeteuk. Bocah kecil itu pun menangis meraung-raung dan memegangi jemari Leeteuk seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan namja cantik itu.

Leeteuk mencoba mengeratkan genggaman jemari Onew namun Donghae segera menarik tangannya dengan lembut. "Onew…" Panggil Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar.

Suster cantik itu tersenyum kikuk dan segera meninggalkan Donghae dan Leeteuk setelah membungkuk sedikit.

Donghae menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Perlahan, ia dapat merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah. Leetuk menangis dalam diam namun namja cantik itu tak mau membalas pelukan Donghae. "Hyung…"

"Kau jahat, Hae! Kau menjauhkan Onew dariku!" Leeteuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae.

"Sssstt… Bukan seperti itu, hyung. Onew memang bukan milikmu, kau harus merelakannya."

"Dia milikku! Apa kau tidak dengar dia memanggilku apa? Aku ibunya! Kau jahat, Hae!" Leeteuk mendorong Donghae hingga tubuh namja tampan itu terhempas ke kasur.

Leeteuk segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar bangsal untuk mengejar Onew namun Donghae dengan cepat bangun dari kasur dan menarik tangan kanannya. "Lepas, Hae!" teriak Leeteuk.

Donghae menggeleng dan menarik pinggang Leeteuk hingga perut keduanya menempel. Ia juga menarik tengkuk Leeteuk dan meraup bibirnya. 'Kau memang susah diberi tahu, hyung!' batinnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tiga hari berlalu dan sampai saat ini Leeteuk masih mengacuhkankan Donghae. Namja cantik itu menatap jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Ia menunduk kesal dan kembali masuk kedalam selimut.

"Hae, kenapa belum pulang?" Gumamnya. Memang dia mengacuhkan Donghae dan selalu menganggapnya tidak ada di setiap Donghae bersamanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang kalau Donghae tak menemaninya. Ego memang mengalahkan segalanya.

Sedetik kemudian telepon di rumah Leteuk berbunyi. Ia pun bergegas ke ruang tamu dan mengangkat telepon. "Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo, Chagi~" ucap sebuah suara diseberang sana.

Leeteuk bersorak dalam hati namun karena dia masih dalam acara 'ngambek' pada Donghae, dia hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Masih marah padaku, eoh?" Tanya Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya diam sambil memainkan gagang telepon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aisshh… Nggak enak tahu kalau diacuhkan!" dumel Donghae. "Kau ingin apa, chagi?"

Leeteuk dengan keras menjawab, "ONEW!" Namja yang pernah menjadi malaikat itu pun menutup teleponnya dengan kasar.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan teleponnya tadi. Mengusap perutnya yang sedikit terasa sakit. Sepertinya putra mereka tidak terima jika ayahnya diacuhkan oleh Leeteuk. "Menyebalkan," gerutunya entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Telepon kembali bordering dan dengan malas Leeteuk mengangkatnya. "Yoboseyo~"

"Chagi, kenapa dimatikan? Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara!"

Leeteuk memutar matanya. 'Lagi-lagi Hae,' batinnya.

"Bisakah kau bukakan aku pintu, Chagi? Aku kedinginan _lhoh_ diluar terus," adu Donghae.

"Buka saja sendiri, tidak kukunci!" jawab Leeteuk dengan ketusnya.

"Hikhikhik… Huweeee… Mmmaa… Maaa!"

Suara seorang bocah kecil yang menangis dari dalam telepon membuat Leeteuk tertegun. "Onew?"

"Hayo… Kau membangunkannya! Jangan nangis, Onew. Nanti appa balas umma, ya!" Ucap Donghae yang meniru kata-kata Leeteuk saat mendiamkan Onew di rumah sakit. "Hyung… Onew-nya tidak mau diam, eotteokhe?"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Ia membuang gagang teleponnya tanpa peduli dan segera berjalan cepat ke pintu rumah. Dibukanya pintu itu dan mendapati Donghae sedang mencoba mendiamkan Onew dengan kesusahan.

"Onew…"

Donghae menoleh. "Hayo… Anakmu menangis nih… Tanggung jawab!" gertak Donghae pura-pura galak.

Tanpa sadar airmata Leeteuk jatuh. Ia menggendong Onew dan mengusap kepalanya serta menciumi pipi gembulnya. "Onew… Cup cup cup… Ada umma, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, ya!" Pinta Leeteuk.

Onew diam dan memandangi Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu pun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Onew sudah lupa pada umma, ya?" Tanyanya sedih.

Donghae mengacak rambut Leeteuk. "Anak kecil memang mudah lupa dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya, hyung sayang.."

Leeteuk semakin merengut. "Tapi dia tidak boleh melupakanku!" Ucapnya kekeh. Donghae menggeleng pasrah.

"Mmmaa… Ummaaa… Bogochippo.." Ucap Onew. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai pipi Leeteuk. Berusaha mengelusnya tapi tak sampai.

Leeteuk tersenyum cerah. Ia menatap Donghae dengan bangga. "Anakku tidak mungkin melupakan ibunya!" Namja cantik itu pun menggenggam tangan Onew dan mengusapkannya dipipinya. "Nado bogoshippo, aegya."

Donghae melongo. "Tapi kenapa dia lupa padaku?" Tanyanya tak terima.

"Kau jelek sih." Jawab Leeteuk dengan santainya.

Donghae mencubit pipi Leeteuk yang tidak sedang dielus Onew. "Enak saja! Aku ikan yang paling tampan, tahu! Kau saja jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Mataku sedang bermasalah mungkin," jawab Leeteuk lagi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Onew.

"Hei! Mau kuhukum, ya?" seru Donghae kesal.

Leeteuk mengecup singkat bibir Donghae. "Gomawo sudah membawanya pulang, pangeranku yang paling tampan!" ucapnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Donghae mematung dan tertawa kecil. "Kulakukan apapun asal kau tetap merasa bahagia, Teukie. Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku. Dan sedihmu adalah racun untukku." Donghae menatap surat-surat hak asuh atas Onew yang sebelumnya ia taruh di lantai. Ya, ia mengambil Onew dari panti asuhan dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Semua demi Leeteuk.

"Hei! Namanya sekarang bukan Onew tapi Lee Jinki! Panggil dia Jinki, okay?" Donghae bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah karena udara semakin terasa dingin. Ia pun menutup pintu setelah memasukkan barang-barang Onew yang dibawanya dari panti asuhan.

"Keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia mana dari keluarga kita?" Tanya sesosok namja tampan bertubuh kekar dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya. Semenjak tadi, ia mengawasi keadaan rumah Donghae dari atas pohon.

Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih susu menyeringai kecil. Ia memeluk lengan namja tampan tadi. "Keluarga kita itu lebih bahagia, karena memiliki banyak masalah," jawabnya dengan tawa cekikikkan.

Si namja tampan mengusap rambut namja cantik yang berwarna hitam lebat. "Kau ada-ada saja. Semoga Minho kecil kita mirip denganku saat ia dewasa kelak, bukan kau!" ucapnya.

"Enak saja! Aku lebih baik darimu, tahu! Ayo pulang, Wonnie. Kyuhyun paling bodoh jika harus menjaga bayi walaupun itu adiknya sendiri."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya sesaat setelah Donghae keluar dari rumah untuk berangkat bekerja. Ia menutup pintu dan melangkah ke kamarnya. Namja cantik itu ingin segera membangunkan putra kecilnya yang masih bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut. Donghae dan dirinya memang belum sempat membuatkan kamar untuk Onew –atau yang sekarang bernama Jinki– karena Donghae masih sibuk bekerja dan Leeteuk pun tidak cukup kuat mendekorasi kamar anaknya dalam keadaan hamil.

"Ahahahaha… Nyu dapat ayam lagiii… Omawo Ajuci mpann!"

Leeteuk mengernyit bingung mendengar gelak tawa putranya dari dalam kamar. Rasa khawatir menyergap hatinya. Onew hanya sendirian dikamarnya, tidak mungkin ia berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Onew~" Panggil Leeteuk sembari membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Onew sedang memakan ayam goreng diatas ranjang. Hanya Onew, tak ada orang lain.

"Mmmaaa! Ummaaa~." Onew berdiri diatas tempat tidur dan melompat-lompat. Ia ingin segera digendong oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekat. "Kau bicara dengan siapa, sayang? Siapa yang memberimu ayam goreng?" Tanya Leeteuk.

GREP. Leeteuk yang selangkah lagi akan mencapai ranjang pun tertarik ke belakang saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa kabar, Leeteuk hyung? Lama tak jumpa," sapa suara bass itu.

Tubuh Leeteuk yang awalnya bergetar karena kaget pun berangsur mulai stabil. "Aku baik, Siwon. Tentu kita lama tidak berjumpa, kau merubah dirimu dari malaikat menjadi iblis dengan pensil ciptaanmu itu sih.." Ucapnya yang dengan mudah mengenali suara Siwon.

Namja bernama Siwon itu pun tertawa lebar dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Leeteuk. "Apapun kulakukan demi cinta, hyung!" ucapnya bangga.

"Ya… Bahkan meskipun cintamu itu seorang 'Ratu' Iblis, kau tetap berambisi untuk memilikinya." Leeteuk mencoba melepas pelukan Siwon, mantan hoobae-nya saat masih menjadi malaikat. Bedanya, sekarang Siwon menjadi iblis –Raja Iblis–, sedangkan dirinya menjadi manusia.

"Apa bedanya denganmu, mantan malaikat?" Sebuah gunjingan sinis mengagetkan Leeteuk. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang namja terlampau cantik dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya berjalan menghampirinya. Heechul, 'istri' Siwon.

Onew mengemut jari-jarinya dan hanya diam menatap ketiga namja dewasa yang tengah beradu mulut itu.

"Sudah, kami kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah, hyung. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau harus bersiap-siap." Siwon mulai menengahi sebelum terjadi percekcokan antara Leeteuk dengan Heechul.

"Apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk menghampiri Onew dan mendekap namja kecil itu. Menarik jari-jari Onew agar tak diemutnya lagi. "Jangan diemut, sayang!" bisiknya.

"Kau tentu kenal dengan Pangeran Api, bukan? Putra tiriku, kurasa dia merencanakan sesuatu terhadap paman tercintanya, Kim Sungmin. Yang notabene, adik Raja Langit yang dulu kau jaga. Tentunya sebelum kau turun ke bumi." Siwon menarik tangan Heechul dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti…" Kata Leeteuk dengan bingung.

"Kau pikir, siapa yang membuat jiwa putih bernama Hyukjae itu mati? Siapa yang membuat Donghae tak bisa melupakan Hyukjae dan selalu berniat bunuh diri yang akhirnya membuat Hyukjae memintamu untuk menjaga Donghae? Dan terakhir, bagaimana mungkin pensil emasku bisa ada di bumi dan ditemukan oleh Donghae di makam Hyukjae? Semua itu telah direncanakan oleh Kyuhyun, hyung. Putraku begitu cerdik, bukan?" Siwon menyeringai.

Leeteuk menunduk dalam. Memikirkan semua ucapan Siwon. "Tujuannya…"

"Kaulah penjaga Sungmin, jika Kyuhyun membuatmu menjadi manusia, tak akan ada lagi yang menjaga Sungmin. Jadi, dia bisa dengan mudah mengambil Sungmin. Dan dia pun cukup pintar untuk tidak bergerak gegabah. Dia menunggumu hamil dahulu baru melancarkan aksinya. Agar kau tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin jika Donghae menggambarkan sayap untukmu dengan pensilku."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung, sang Raja Langit berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah dan ditangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas emas yang terlihat sedikit lusuh. "Buka pintu, Kangin!" ucapnya pada malaikat berbadan besar yang tengah berdiri dengan tegap di depan pintu kamarnya, penjaga 'istri' dan anaknya.

Kangin melirik kertas yang digenggam Yesung dan wajahnya segera memucat. Tangannya ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar majikannya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Kangin? BUKA PINTU!" Seru Yesung marah.

Kangin pun dengan terpaksa menunduk mengiyakan dan membuka pintu berdaun dua dibelakangnya. Yesung segera masuk tanpa mengikutsertakan Kangin.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Panggil Yesung pada namja cantik yang tengah bermain dengan putra pertamanya yang baru berumur sekitar satu tahun dan putra bungsunya yang berumur setengah tahun. 'Istri' sari Raja Langit itu ditemani oleh adik Yesung, Kim Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh. Mereka segera bangun dari ranjang begitu melihat Yesung menghampiri mereka.

"Sungmin, bawa Jonghyun dan Kibum ke kamarmu sekarang! Dan jangan keluar sebelum kuijinkan!" Ucap Yesung tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Ta-tapi, Hyung_"

"LAKUKAN!" Bentak Yesung.

Ryeowook mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. "Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pada adik iparnya itu.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia segera menggendong keponakannya alias Pangeran Bulan –Kim Kibum– dan menggandeng kakak Kibum, Pangeran Matahari –Kim Jonghyun– lalu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Yesung menatap tajam Ryeowook dan melemparkan kertas-kertas berwarna emas yang dibawanya hingga beterbangan didepan wajah Ryeowook. "Bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari kertas-kertas emas itu, Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung marah. Ryeowook hanya diam tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Yesung menghela napas. "Park Jungsoo, malaikat penjaga Kim Sungmin, turun ke bumi atas permintaan Lee Hyukjae, si jiwa putih. Karena itulah dia menjaga Donghae, seorang manusia yang notabene adalah kekasih Lee Hyukjae saat masih hidup. Dan sekarang, dia malah menjadi manusia, menikah dengan Lee Donghae dan mengandung anaknya. Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan semua fakta ini dariku selama hampir satu tahun, Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook menunduk. "Maaf… Aku tahu ini salah, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pun saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin aku tega memisahkan mereka…" Ucap Ryeowook membela diri.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi Jungsoo seharusnya menjaga adikku, Ryeowook. Bukan manusia! Apa kau lupa? Cho Kyuhyun selalu mengincar Sungmin!" Desis Yesung.

"Kyuhyun itu keponakanmu dan Sungmin, dia tak mungkin menyakiti Sungmin," ucap Ryeowook.

"Dia bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi keponakanku semenjak Kim Heechul lebih memilih menjadi 'Ratu Iblis' ketimbang menjadi salah satu penguasa langit!" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. "Apapun jalan yang dipilih Heechul hyung, dia tetap kakakmu, Yesung hyung. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memungkiri jika darahnya dan darahmu itu sama!"

"Jangan pernah samakan darah suci dengan darah kotor, Kim Ryeowook!" Tukas Yesung. Ia memutar kepalanya kesamping dan memanggil Kangin. "Kau disana, Kangin?" Tanya Yesung.

Kangin yang sejak tadi hanya dapat meringis pilu mendengarkan kenyataan yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya pun segera mengangguk. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Berikan hukuman cambuk pada Lee Hyukjae sebanyak seratus kali karena dialah sumber dari semua kekacauan ini. Setelah itu, bawa Park Jungsoo kehadapanku!"

Ryeowook menganga dan menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" Ucapnya tak terima.

"Peraturan ada untuk ditegakkan, Ryeowook. Segera laksanakan perintahku, Kangin!" Seru Yesung.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

TBC

Bales Review dulu :)

Yoshioka Beilschmidt : Benarkah suka? Hahaha… Terimakasih sudah suka :)

Udah tahu 'kan kenapa Hae dingin? XD

Iya, ini udah update

Mau di-fave? Kyaaaaaaaaaa… Terimakasih :)

Review lagi ya ^^

Aihara Miaw : Iya ini sudah dilanjut ^^, review lagi ya, hehe.

Analyzer : Hahaha… Maaf, setidaknya dulu Siwon juga malaikat ^^

Iya, habisnya saia kecantol*?* sama HaeTeuk secara tiba-tiba. Review lagi ya ^^

Ararabstain : Iyaaaa~ makasih udah nge-fave ff abal-abal saia ini :). Review lagi ya ^^

.id : saia suka kok kalau ada yang komen ff saia ^^. Saia Jenny, author baru. Iya, ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya ^^

cj is back : saia kira kamu nggak suka HaeTeuk couple, makasih udah suka. Udah saia lanjut nih, RnR lagi ya ^^

ChaaChulie247 : Hehehe…. Maaf, saia misahin KangTeuk dan HaeHyuk. Hahaha… Sekarang Hae udah nggak nyakitin Teukie lagi kok :)

Park Hyo Ra : Iya, Kangin suka sama Leeteuk :)

: Hehehe… Maaf, saia bunuh Hyukjae. Iya, sudah saia lanjut dan saia tambahin pemainnya, RnR lagi ya ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Naui Cheonsa (My Angel)

Disclaimer: HaeTeuk itu milik Tuhan!

Author: Jenny Kim

Warning(s): Fantasy berlebihan, MPREG, OOC!

A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita Pakdhe Jaka Tarub.

Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 2

…"Jangan pernah samakan darah suci dengan darah kotor, Kim Ryeowook!" tukas Yesung. Ia memutar kepalanya ke samping dan memanggil Kangin. "Kau disana, Kangin?" tanya Yesung.

Kangin yang sejak tadi hanya dapat meringis pilu mendengarkan kenyataan yang sangat tak ingin didengarnya pun segera mengangguk. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Berikan hukuman cambuk pada Lee Hyukjae sebanyak seratus kali karena dialah sumber dari semua kekacauan ini. Setelah itu, bawa Park Jungsoo kehadapanku!"

Ryeowook menganga dan menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" ucapnya tak terima.

"Peraturan ada untuk ditegakkan, Ryeowook. Segera laksanakan perintahku, Kangin!" seru Yesung.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."…

Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 3

Sungmin menidurkan keponakan kecilnya di ranjangnya yang bernuansa merah jambu. Ia membelai rambut Kibum dengan lembut.

Jonghyun mencium pipi tirus adiknya dengan gemas. "Ajucii… Kapan Key anun?" tanya bocah berumur satu setengah tahun itu.

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi keponakannya itu. "Ahjussi tidak tahu. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa Jjong mau tidur juga?"

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Kibum dan memeluk perut adiknya. "Celamat tidul~"

"Selamat tidur, Jjong." Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Jonghyun dan Kibum, lalu duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku.

"Apa kabar, Paman." Seseorang berbisik di telinga Sungmin dan menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

Sungmin menjatuhkan bukunya, "Kyu-Hyun?" ujarnya tergagap.

Pemuda di belakang Sungmin menyeringai kecil dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Sungmin. "Minnie, bogoshippo~" Ia memeluk leher Sungmin dan menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala adik Raja Langit itu.

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun yang membuat lehernya seolah tercekik dan beranjak bangun dari kursinya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah mundur. "Se-sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan membelai pipinya. Sungmin menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihku saja.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kumohon selamatkan dia! Kau malaikat penjaga, 'kan? Jaga dia untukku, Leeteuk hyung. Pleaseee… aku tidak mau dia mati.." Eunhyuk menggenggam kedua tangan Leeteuk dan memohon kepada malaikat itu.

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. "Tugasku menjaga adik sang Raja Langit, Eunhyuk. Bukan manusia. Akupun tak berhak mencampuri urusan manusia," ujar Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Kau seorang malaikat, Leeteuk hyung. Mana boleh kau membiarkan seseorang mati didepanmu? Bukankah kita teman? Kumohon tolongkah temanmu, Leeteuk hyung…" Eunhyuk semakin mengiba.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah… tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah datang ke ruangan cermin dunia lagi! Aku tak mau kau mendapat hukuman. Dan rahasiakan ini dari siapapun!" pinta Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap. Leeteuk pun mulai masuk ke dalam cermin namun Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya lagi. "Leeteuk hyung…"

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ya?"

"Terimakasih," ucap Eunhyuk dengan tulus.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. "Kita 'kan teman, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sampai jumpa, Eunhyuk!" Tubuh Leeteuk perlahan-lahan menghilang ke dalam cermin dunia.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Sontak namja pirang itu menoleh dan kulitnya memucat seketika. 'Gawat'.

"Atur nada bicaramu, Kangin hyung!" ucap seorang namja manis bermata coklat karamel. Satu tangannya menepuk lembut bahu kiri Kangin sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Kangin menunduk. "Tapi dia membuat Jungsoo hyung turun ke bumi, Yang Mulia. Itu sebuah pelanggaran besar!" Kedua tangannya terkepal, begitu ingin menghajar tubuh lemah Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin alasanmu marah bukan karena itu, Kangin hyung. Kau hanya tidak ingin orang yang kau cintai jauh darimu, bukan?" tebak seorang namja lagi bernama Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung, jangan menambah masalah!" gerutu pemuda yang tengah mengandung tadi, Kim Ryeowook.

"Maaf~"

Eunhyuk hanya dapat berdiri diam di tempatnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tiga pemuda di depannya. Ia pun bingung kenapa seorang laki-laki bisa hamil. Semua itu membuatnya bingung.

Ryeowook mendekati Eunhyuk dan menggenggam tangan pucatnya. "Kau mengenal kami?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menunduk, menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ryeowook. Rasa hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti tangannya. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian. Apa kalian akan melaporkanku pada Raja Langit karena aku meminta Leeteuk hyung untuk menjaga Donghae?"

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksanya, bukan memintanya!" ucap Kangin penuh amarah.

Ryeowook melirik Kangin, "Bukan kau yang berhak menentukannya, Kangin hyung!" Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Aku Kim Ryeowook, pendamping Raja Langit. Pemuda yang kupanggil Kangin hyung itu penjagaku dan pemuda di sebelahnya adalah Sungmin hyung, adik sang Raja Langit," sambungnya.

Eunhyuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan polos. "Adik Raja Langit? Seseorang yang harus Leeteuk hyung jaga?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tepat! Sekarang aku sudah tidak punya penjaga lagi karenamu."

"Maafkan aku. Kalian akan menghukumku?"

Kangin membuka mulutnya namun Ryeowook mendahuluinya. "Jangan berbicara sebelum kuijinkan, Kangin hyung!" Kangin pun menutup mulutnya dengan tak rela.

"Apa Leeteuk hyung bisa kembali, Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Dengan cermin dunia, kita bisa pergi kemanapun dan keluar dari mana pun. Tapi, saat kita ingin kembali, kita harus mencari pasangan cermin dunia yang ada di tempat yang kita datangi," gumamnya. "Leeteuk menemui Donghae dengan cermin dunia di langit dan keluar lewat cermin di kamar Donghae. Jadi, saat dia kembali, dia harus mencari cermin dunia yang ada di sekitar tempat tinggal Donghae. Dimana letaknya?"

Ryeowook berjalan melewati Eunhyuk dan mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di depan cermin dunia. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan membuat gerakan memutar. Seketika itu pula cermin dunia memperlihatkan sebuah tempat yang dicari oleh Ryeowook.

"Di dalam danau? Apa di dekat rumah manusia bernama Donghae itu ada danau?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menatap cermin dan mengangguk. "Ada! Di dekat rumah Hae ada sebuah danau!"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. "Tapi.."

"Leeteuk hyung tidak bisa berenang," imbuh Kangin. "Dia.. tidak bisa kembali.."

Eunhyuk meremas ujung bajunya. "Maaf.. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika semuanya akan jadi serumit ini."

"Bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini? Kalau Yesung hyung sampai tahu, tamat sudah riwayat jiwa putih itu," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang menajam. Seakan berkata agar jangan menakut-nakuti Eunhyuk. "Pemuda ini tidak bermaksud jahat. Jadi, jangan biarkan Yesung hyung tahu semua ini!"

Kangin berdecih. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Raja Langit? Sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan kebohongan ini?"

"Sampai kita tidak bisa berbohong lagi," gumam Ryeowook. "Mulai sekarang, kunci ruangan ini dan jangan sampai ada seorang malaikat atau pun jiwa putih yang bisa masuk. Ruangan ini tidak difungsikan lagi!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eunhyuk membuka matanya secara perlahan. Terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. "Hanya mimpi," desahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, mungkin karena terlalu lama tertidur.

Krieett..! Derit suara pintunya yang dibuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu membuatnya menoleh cepat. Ia menutup sebagian matanya saat cahaya menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae.."

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dengan ragu. "N-ne?" sahutnya. Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Kangin di seberang tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam sebuah cambuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apa rahasianya telah diketahui Raja Langit? Apa dia akan dicambuk?

"Ikut denganku dan jalani hukumanmu!" ucap Kangin tanpa bisa ditolak.

"Dihukum? Ke-kenapa?"

"Park Jungsoo, malaikat penjaga Yang Mulia Kim Sungmin, turun ke bumi atas permintaanmu. Karena itulah dia menjaga Donghae, seorang manusia yang notabene adalah kekasihmu semasa hidup. Dan sekarang, Park Jungsoo menjadi manusia, menikah dengan Lee Donghae dan mengandung anaknya," jawab Kangin dengan berat hati. Ia tidak tahan jika harus mendengar atau mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Telinganya terasa panas, sepanas hatinya.

"Me-nikah? Hamil?" Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya. Butiran hangat mengalir dari matanya yang memerah. Dia hanya meminta Leeteuk untuk menjaga Donghae. Tidak lebih. Tapi, kenapa Leeteuk mengkhianatinya? Mengapa Leeteuk mengambil Donghae darinya? Mengapa dia malah menikah dengan Donghae dan akan memiliki anak dengan orang yang dicintainya? Padahal disini dia menunggu begitu lama. Menunggu sebuah kabar tentang keadaan Donghae yang tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Karena Leeteuk tak pernah kembali..

Seolah mengerti, Kangin menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah yang meluap. "Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang Jungsoo, Hyukjae! Dia adalah seorang malaikat yang baik! Jika bukan karena Donghae yang memaksakan kehendak padanya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung anak dari manusia kotor itu!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. Airmata semakin membanjiri pipinya. "Ti-tidak mungkin… Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Donghae mencintai Jungsoo. Lebih daripada dia mencintaimu dulu!" Kangin menghembuskan napas berat. 'Kuakui itu. Tapi, aku lebih mencintai Jungsoo hyung daripada Donghae,' batinnya. "Semua masalah berakar darimu, jika kau tidak memaksa Jungsoo untuk turun ke bumi dan menjaga manusia tak berguna itu, Jungsoo tidak akan kehilangan jiwa sucinya, tidak akan kehilangan sayapnya. Jadi, kau akan dicambuk seratus kali sebagai hukumanmu."

Kangin menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan namja manis itu. Menariknya dengan paksa agar mau mengikutinya. 'Manusia hanya bisa memaksa tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kau yang berulah, tapi kenapa Jungsoo yang harus menanggung akibat terburuknya?'

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ia membiarkan Kangin menariknya pergi entah kemana. Linangan airmatanya seakan tak bisa dihentikan meski pandangannya telah berubah kosong. Ya, dia mengakuinya. Dia yang memaksa Leeteuk. Dia hanya memikirkan Donghae dan tidak memikirkan apa hal buruk yang bisa saja diterima oleh Leeteuk. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk saat itu. Dia sudah mati, tidak perlu mencampuri urusan orang yang masih hidup.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah menerima hukumannya. Dibanding hukum cambuk seratus kali, pastilah lebih sakit saat Leeteuk kehilangan tubuh malaikatnya. Saat dia kehilangan sayap malaikatnya yang sempat membuat Eunhyuk terpesona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan posisi setengah duduk. Ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Onew. Bocah maniak ayam itu tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya.

Onew mengemut ibu jarinya sambil mendengkur kecil. Seharian ini dihabiskannya dengan berlarian kesana-kemari juga bermain salju sampai membuatnya lelah. Hingga ia berakhir pada dekapan hangat ibunya.

Leeteuk hampir tertidur jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba memainkan rambut coklatnya layaknya anak kecil. Ia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka kembali dan menoleh. "Siwon? Untuk apa kemari?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit bingung.

Siwon memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Membawamu kembali."

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Onew dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. "Kembali?"

"Kudengar Hyukjae akan dihukum cambuk hari ini karena Raja Langit sudah mengetahui semua rahasia kalian yang ternyata juga melibatkan Ryeowook, Sungmin hyung dan Kangin hyung. Tapi, ketiga malaikat itu sepertinya tidak ikut dihukum. Hanya Hyukjae dan mungkin setelah itu dirimu."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Leeteuk beranjak bangun dan mengambil jaket bulunya yang tersampir, lalu memakainya. "Aku harus mencegahnya!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk lemah dan sedang hamil besar sepertimu, manusia?" sindir Siwon. Ia menghampiri Onew dan membenarkan letak selimut bocah manis itu. "Jadilah malaikat terlebih dahulu, setelah itu temui aku di tepi danau. Mengerti?"

"Caranya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Gunakan otakmu, Leeteuk hyung~" jawab Siwon. sedetik kemudian ia telah menghilang bersama kepulan asap yang dibuatnya.

"Yack! Siwon!" Leeteuk mendengus sebal dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya. Ia berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar bisa menjadi malaikat lagi? Tapi… untuk apa dia menyelamatkan Eunhyuk? Jika Eunhyuk tahu dia telah menikah dengan Donghae dan tengah mengandung anaknya, apa yang akan dilakukan namja berambut pirang itu padanya? Eunhyuk pasti akan marah dan sangat membencinya.

Apa Leeteuk tidak perlu menolongnya saja? Toh, dia hanya manusia biasa yang sedang hamil besar. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong Eunhyuk? Menolong dirinya sendiri saja tidak bisa. Dia hanya bisa bergantung pada Donghae.

Leeteuk mendesah pelan. "Susah sekali menjadi manusia. Apa tadi sebuah bisikan setan? Pintar sekali membuatku ragu menolong Eunhyuk." Ia mengusap perutnya dan kembali bangun. Berjalan ke meja belajar yang dulu dipakai Donghae saat masih kuliah. Tatapannya terhenti ada dua patahan pensil berukiran emas. Leeteuk menahan napas, "Pensil ini.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Enghhh… Ja-jangan, Kyu~" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya guna menahan desahan. Punggungnya yang basah oleh keringat bersandar pada dinding putih susu di kamarnya. Jari-jari kurusnya meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Pemuda iblis itu sedang mengulum nipple kirinya sambil meremas kejantanan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Wae?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah dengan masih tetap memasukkan nipple Sungmin di mulutnya.

"Kau belum mendapat ijin dari Yesung hyung!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Sungmin dan mengeluarkan nipple namja kelinci itu dari mulutnya. "Kau tahu? Sampai salju mendinginkan neraka yang panas sekalipun, Paman Yesung tidak akan mengijinkanku!"

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Berusahalah lebih keras, Kyu!" ujarnya menyemangati.

Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin. "Sayangnya aku lebih suka cara cepat, Minnie." Ia kembali meremas junior Sungmin dengan kuat.

"Akhh… Kyu! Ada JongKey! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Sungmin berusaha menepis tangan nakal Kyuhyun di organ intimnya.

"Jangan mencari alasan, Paman! Mereka sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan~" Kyuhyun mengerling jahil dan semakin kuat meremas junior Sungmin.

"Angghh… K-Kyuuhh.. mmpphh..!" Sungmin menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir hitam namja iblis itu. Hanya ini cara terakhir agar dia bisa bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Merubah sayapnya yang putih menjadi hitam, lalu menjadi iblis seperti Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kepala Siwon menyembul dari permukaan air danau. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat Leeteuk yang melayang mundur karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. "Apa kabar, mantan malaikat yang kembali menjadi malaikat?" godanya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Siwon!" tandas Leeteuk. Sayapnya mengepak beberapa kali saat ia melayang mendekat pada Siwon. "Terakhir kali kulihat, danau ini beku karena salju. Kau apakan sampai mencair seperti ini?"

"Hanya mencelupkan sebuah kerikil yang kuambil dari neraka." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, "Ayo pergi!"

Leeteuk tetap diam di tempatnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Menurutmu? Kau hanya bisa pulang ke langit menggunakan cermin dunia. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, cermin dunia yang kita gunakan untuk kembali ada di dasar danau."

Leeteuk meneguk ludahnya. "Tidak adakah cara lain?"

"Tidak ada." Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Cepatlah, jiwa putih itu sudah akan dicambuk!"

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa berenang.."

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya. "Ada aku, tenang saja!"

Leeteuk menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dengan ragu. Siwon menariknya dengan lembut hingga masuk ke dalam air danau. "Hangat," gumamnya.

"Itulah hebatnya iblis. Malaikat mana bisa," cibir Siwon. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau dulu dia juga seorang malaikat. Leeteuk hanya berdecih mendengarnya. Siwon membelai sayap Leeteuk yang warnanya tidak seputih sayapnya yang dulu. "Sayapmu.. apa kau menggambarnya dengan pensil emas yang cacat?"

"Mm.." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Dulu aku mematahkannya saat Hae akan membuatku pulang. Ada masalah?"

Siwon berdecak. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Karena bulu-bulu sayapmu bisa rontok kapan saja."

Leeteuk tercekat. "Apa?"

Siwon hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya. Dia menarik Leeteuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam menuju dasar danau.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae mengemasi kertas-kertas kerjanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia mengenggam tas kerjanya di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel yang ia tempelkan pada telinga. Sudah beberapa kali ia menelepon ke rumah namun Leeteuk tidak mengangkatnya juga. Kemana 'istri' tercintanya itu?

Ia berjalan cepat menuju lift. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang rekan kerjanya. Ia membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Kau mau kemana, Hae? Buru-buru sekali, ini belum waktunya pulang." Yunho menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku ijin pulang lebih cepat, Yunho hyung. Sejak tadi aku khawatir pada Teukie hyung, dia tidak menjawab teleponku," ucapnya.

Yunho menggeleng maklum. "Dasar calon appa. Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan dan salam untuk 'istri' cantikmu itu!"

Donghae mendelik. "Awas kalau macam-macam pada Teukie hyung! Akan kuadukan pada Jaejoong hyung!" ancamnya.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya dengan sok polos. "Aku hanya menitip salam."

"Tidak boleh!" ujar Donghae dengan ketus, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam lift.

Yunho nyengir lebar. "Dasar ikan!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon dan Leeteuk keluar dari cermin dunia –yang ada di nirwana– secara bersamaan. Leeteuk mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang basah sambil merengut. "Aku basah, ini tidak baik untuk sayap dan bayiku!"

'Dasar uke, bisanya menggerutu terus,' batin Siwon. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya di depan Leeteuk. Secara perlahan air danau yang membasahi tubuh Leeteuk melayang menjauh dan jatuh di lantai tak jauh dari namja cantik itu. Leeteuk tersenyum tiga jari melihat pakaian dan rambutnya yang kering kembali.

Siwon mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengarahkannya pada pintu ruangan, lalu memutar tangan kosong itu. Kunci yang berada di balik pintu itu pun berputar sesuai dengan putaran tangan Siwon. "Aku sudah banyak membantumu. Aku pergi, ne?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Umm! Terimakasih, Siwon."

"Kata terimakasih tidak cukup untukku. Jika bertemu lagi, kau harus menjodohkan anakmu itu dengan putraku, Minho!" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk perut Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memeluk perutnya. "Mwo? Mahal sekali membalas budimu?"

Sebelah alis Siwon terangkat. "Tentu saja. Ini 'kan budi seorang iblis. Annyeong~" Siwon melewati tubuh Leeteuk dan masuk ke dalam cermin dunia dengan santai.

"Aku berdoa agar tidak bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia sedang mengatakan kalimat yang bertentangan dengan hatinya.

Leeteuk menatap pintu di depannya. Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan mendekat. "Surga, aku kembali."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Appa pulaaang~" Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak ada yang menyahutnya. Bahkan Leeteuk yang biasanya akan segera menghampiri dan memeluknya saat ia pulang dari kantor pun tak kelihatan.

"Jinki? Teukie? Ada orang?" Donghae menaruh tasnya di sofa dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Jinki terbangun dari tidurnya saat tubuh mungilnya menyadari tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya disampingnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan meraba-raba tempat tidur. "Mmaaa… Ummaa?"

"Ummaaaa! Hiks.. Hikss.. Mmaaa… Nyu ditindal cendiyian.. Huweee… Mmmaa.." Onew menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tempat tidur begitu tahu Leeteuk benar-benar tidak ada.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak tangga saat mendengar putra kecilnya menangis. Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Onew. Ia juga mencari Leeteuk d sekitar kamar namun tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Ssstt… Jangan menangis, aegya~" Donghae menggendong Onew dan menepuk-nepuk pantat bocah berpipi chubby itu.

"Mmaa.. Umma manaaa? Huwee.. Mmaaa!" Onew bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Donghae.

Donghae berjalan dengan masih menenangkan Onew. "Umma hanya pergi sebentar, Jinki. Sebentar lagi kembali, semoga.." Ia terdiam saat melihat sebuah buku dengan gambar sepasang sayap. Di atas buku itu ada dua buah patahan pensil emas.

Donghae terduduk lemas di kursi meja belajarnya. "Hyung.. Apa kau kembali ke tempat asalmu? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan sampai kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku lagi? Apa salahku?"

Onew berhenti menangis keras tepat saat kepalanya terasa basah. Ia mendongak dan menyentuh pipi ayahnya yang basah. "Ppaa.. napa nenanis?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan kecil putranya, lalu mendekap kepala Onew di dadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Jinki.. Appa tidak menangis."

"Mma bilang, kalo bo'ong macuk nelaka~"

Donghae membuang pensil dan buku gambar di depannya. "Diamlah, Jinki," ucapnya selembut mungkin. Ia tidak boleh menumpahkan emosinya pada anaknya. Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah kertas kecil yang awalnya tertutupi oleh buku gambar. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Pesan singkat dari Leeteuk?

'Hae, jangan marah dan jangan menangis, ne? Aku.. aku kembali ke langit. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas kepergianku.' Donghae tersenyum kecil membaca dua bait pertama tulisan tangan Leeteuk-nya. Sepertinya namja cantik itu sangat mengenalnya sampai ia bisa tahu begitu.

'Aku hanya pergi sebentar, nanti aku akan kembali. Ada seorang jiwa putih yang harus keselamatkan.' Donghae mengernyit bingung. Siapa yang dimaksud Leeteuk? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menolong jiwa putih itu? Leeteuk-nya 'kan bukan malaikat lagi.

'Kau penasaran?' Donghae mengangguk. 'Dia… Hyukkie-mu, Lee Hyukjae.' Pemuda fishy itu tercekat saat Leeteuk menuliskan nama Eunhyuk. Apa Eunhyuk berada dalam masalah? Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya.. sekarang siapa yang ia khawatirkan? Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba menghilang atau Eunhyuk, kekasihnya yang telah lama meninggal?

'Apa kau marah? Kuharap kau tidak marah. Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpai, Hae~'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon berjinjit menghampiri 'istri' cantiknya yang sedang menidurkan putranya di tempat tidur. "Dorr!" serunya yang berhasil membuat Heechul hampir terlonjak kaget. Siwon segera memeluk 'Ratu' para iblis itu dengan erat dari belakang.

Heechul mencubit tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kau ini! Lihat, putra karismatikku jadi gagal tidur karena ulahmu!" dumelnya.

Siwon nyengir. Ia menyelipkan dagunya di perpotongan leher Heechul. Mengintip putranya yang sedang mengemut nipple ibunya sambil menatapnya balik. "Hei, Minho! Nipple umma tidak ada ASI-nya. Berhentilah mengemutnya dan biarkan appa menggantikan kegiatanmu itu!"

Minho tidak merespon. Bayi berumur sekitar tiga bulan itu tetap menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang.

Heechul kembali mencubit tangan Siwon. "Jangan berkata mesum di depan bayiku, Choi Siwon!" tandasnya.

Siwon meniup lubang telinga Heechul. "Baiklah, kubisikkan saja kalau begitu!"

"Sssh.. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Siwon! Aku mendapat sebuah kabar baru, ingin tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kita memiliki anggota keluarga baru," jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kau hamil lagi?" tebak Siwon asal.

"Haisshh.. Babo! Mana mungkin aku hamil lagi! Yang kumaksud adalah Sungmin!"

Siwon tercenung. "Maksudmu Sungmin telah menjadi iblis?"

"Umm! Sulit dibayangkan, menantuku adalah adik bungsuku sendiri."

"Ya, sulit dibayangkan. Menantuku lebih tua daripada aku," gumam Siwon nelangsa.

Heechul menjitak kepala Siwon. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikahiku? Aku ratusan tahun lebih tua daripada kau!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Chullie~" jawab Siwon menggombal ria.

"Ukh.. dasar!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ctaarr..

"Tiga puluh empat.."

"Arrgghh.." Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan saat cambuk kembali melukai dada telanjangnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai di dinding. Ia menangis sesengukan karena rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Tiga puluh lima.." Kangin memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, mekipun ia termasuk malaikat yang emosional, ia tetap saja tidak tega menyiksa seseorang yang tak berdaya seperti Eunhyuk. Lain cerita jika lawannya adalah orang yang sama kuatnya dengannya.

"Akkhh… Sakiitt.." rintih Eunhyuk. Kali ini bekas garis memanjang dari cambuk itu menandai paha dalamnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Kangin mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk mencambuk Eunhyuk. "Tiga puluh en–"

"Cukup, Kangin!" seru Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Pemuda cantik itu merubah cambuk Kangin menjadi helaian sayap-sayap patah.

Kangin menoleh cepat ke arah Leeteuk. "Jung-Jungsoo hyung?"

Leeteuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menghampiri Eunhyuk, lalu melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki jiwa putih tak berdaya itu. Eunhyuk jatuh ke pelukan Leeteuk tepat saat rantai yang mengekangnya terlepas.

"Eunhyuk.." gumam Leeteuk prihatin. Ia mengusap punggung basah Eunhyuk dan membelai rambut pirang pemuda Lee itu.

"Hiks.. sakit.."

"Sshh… Aku akan menyembuhkanmu~" Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk kepala belakang Eunhyuk. "Tolong hentikan, Kangin. Dia kesakitan.." pintanya pada Kangin.

"Itu hukumannya, hyung. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah." Kangin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Eunhyuk sekarang. Dapat dipeluk oleh malaikat tercintanya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak bisa.

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk. "Aku mohon, Kangin. Demi aku.."

Eunhyuk tercenung mendengar Leeteuk memohon untuknya. Agar dia tidak dicambuk lagi. Tapi, pelukan Leeteuk.. perut malaikat cantik itu yang membesar.. Semuanya membuat Eunhyuk sadar. Pemuda Lee itu mendorong Leeteuk dengan kuat. "Pergi! Aku yang salah! Aku harus menjalani hukumanku. Pergi dari sini! Menjauh dariku!"

"Hyung!"

Beruntung Leeteuk dengan cepat melayang menjauh saat Eunhyuk mendorongnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir anak dalam perutnya terluka. "Eunhyuk.. Kenapa bersikap seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk perut Leeteuk dengan tangannya yang bergetar. "Itu anak Hae.. Itu darah daging Hae.." Ia terduduk di lantai yang putih dan menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengandung anaknya? Hiks.. Aku yang mencintainya lebih dulu.. Aku yang mengenalnya lebih dulu! Hiks.. Haeee.."

Sebutir kristal cair jatuh dari mata kiri Leeteuk. "Eunhyuk.."

Kangin menatap perut Leeteuk dengan sedih. "Aku akan melanjutkan hukum cambuknya." Ia mencabut satu bulu sayapnya.

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kangin saat pemuda berbadan besar itu akan merubah bulu sayapnya menjadi cambuk. Namja cantik itu menggeleng dengan wajah memelas. "Jangan, Kangin.. Jangan sakiti dia!"

"Tapi–"

"Jebal.." potong Leeteuk.

Kangin melepaskan tangan Leeteuk dengan berat. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau menang, aku akan menemui Raja Langit. Tunggulah disini!"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Umm! Aku mengerti."

Kangin ikut tersenyum begitu melihat senyum Leeteuk. Senyuman namja cantik itu seolah memiliki mantera agar dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Leeteuk dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku merindukanmu," ujarnya dan segera melayang pergi.

Leeteuk terdiam selama beberapa waktu, lalu menyentuh dahinya sambil tersenyum kecil. 'Berhentilah mencintaiku, Kangin..'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menyalin takdir para manusia di kertas-kertasnya. Ia meletakkan pensilnya saat mencium gelagat mencurigakan. "Keluarlah! Jangan hanya bersembunyi di balik pintu!"

Cklek. Pintu terbuka tepat saat kenopnya diputar. Seorang pemuda berbaju putih dengan sayap hitam melangkah pelan menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan tercekat. "Sungmin.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk berlutut di samping Eunhyuk dan menarik kepala pemuda berambut pirang mencolok itu sampai bersandar di dadanya. "Kau marah padaku, Eunhyuk? Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil Hae darimu."

"Apa Hae baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa dia bahagia?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. "Apa dia bahagia tanpa aku disisinya?"

Leeteuk membisu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia takut jawabannya hanya akan menyakiti Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Leeteuk. "Jawab aku!"

"Mm.. ne.. dia bahagia."

"Dia bahagia," ulang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan menerawang. "Ya, tentu saja dia bahagia. Ada malaikat hebat yang menjaganya." Eunhyuk kembali menatap Leeteuk. "Selama Donghae bahagia, aku tidak akan marah lagi."

Eunhyuk mengusap perut Leeteuk dan tersenyum cerah. "Aku mencintai appa-mu, baby~"

"Wah wah wah.. pertemuan antara istri dan mantan kekasih seorang manusia bernama Lee Donghae. Mengharukan sekali," cibir sebuah suara di belakang Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menoleh cepat. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu dengan satu kaki menekuk. Ia menyeringai, "Apa kabar, Leeteuk hyung~"

Leeteuk berdiri dan Eunhyuk pun ikut berdiri. Malaikat cantik itu menarik Eunhyuk agar berlindung di belakangnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja menemui paman tercintaku," jawab Kyuhyun dengan acuh dan berbalik, lalu meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak boleh! Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk melayang mengejar Kyuhyun sementara Eunhyuk berlari kecil mengikuti Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tetap pergi tanpa mempedulikan Leeteuk. Ia masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan duduk di ranjang merah mudanya. "Sayang sekali, Paman Sungmin tidak ada."

"Keluar dari kamar ini, Kyuhyun!" seru Leeteuk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Kyuhyun mengambil Kibum yang masih tertidur di ranjang Sungmin dan menggendongnya. "Kau bisa apa jika aku menolak?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk menganga, "Turunkan bayi itu, Kyuhyun!"

"Hm? Oh… pasti kau tidak mengenal bayi ini. Kau sibuk bercinta dengan Donghae-mu saat bayi ini lahir, 'kan?" Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Dia Key, sepupuku. Putra bungsu Paman Yesung. Bukankah dia namja yang sangat cantik?"

"Pa-pangeran Bulan?" Leeteuk mengeluarkan pedang saljunya dan mengacungkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Turunkan, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menantangku? Baik.. kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh malaikat kotor sepertimu!" Ia menghilang secepat kilat dengan masih membawa Kibum.

Leeteuk berdecak. "Dasar bocah!" Ia menyeret pedang saljunya yang cukup berat dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tetap mengekor dibelakang Leeteuk sambil berpikir. "Kyuhyun? Apakah dia iblis? Sayapnya berwarna hitam.."

Leeteuk berhenti melangkah setelah menemukan Kyuhyun di altar. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang menggangkat tubuh kecil Kibum tinggi-tinggi, lalu memeluknya lagi. Bocah itu sampai menangis dibuatnya. "Kyuhyun! Turunkan Pangeran Bulan!"

"Kalahkan aku dulu, Leeteuk hyung! Jika kau bisa." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedang apinya dan mengacungkannya pada Leeteuk. "Ayo mulai!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kangin dan Ryeowook berpapasan saat keduanya menuju ruangan Yesung. Kangin membungkuk hormat. "Yang Mulia.."

"Kangin hyung? Kau tidak menghukum Eunhyuk? Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Ryeowook.

Kangin menggeleng. "Aku sedang menghukumnya saat tiba-tiba Jungsoo hyung datang dan memohon padaku agar berhenti menghukum Eunhyuk."

"Omo… Leeteuk hyung ada disini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

Tap tap tap! Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Ryeowook dan Kangin menoleh. "Huweeee.. Mmmaaaa!" Jonghyun berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menemui ibunya.

Ryeowook berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Jonghyun. "Kenapa menangis, Jjong? Mana Paman Sungmin-mu?"

Jonghyun menggeleng sambil mengucek matanya. "Hikss.. Jjong tidak tau~ Paman Umin tidak ada.. Key dibawa pelgi cama Uyun yung, Umma.. Huwee.."

"Uyun? Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jonghyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Ne.. Uyun yung membawa Key pelgi, Paman Eeteuk mengejalnya cambil membawa pedang!"

Kangin menahan napas. "Jungsoo hyung?" Ia bergegas mencari pemuda cantik itu.

"Kangin hyung!" Ryeowook menggendong putra pertamanya dan segera mengejar Kangin. "Ck, kenapa bocah iblis itu hanya bisa membuat kerusuhan?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pedang Kyuhyun dan pedang Leeteuk saling bergesekan. Suara besi yang bertubrukan itu seolah memekakkan telinga. Leeteuk terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Alisnya menyatu saat rasa sakit menderanya. Sayap-sayapnya mulai rontok satu per satu. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gagang pedangnya.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hentikan usahamu, Leeteuk hyung. Bulu disayapmu sebentar lagi akan habis, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke bumi."

"Tidak akan, Kyu!"

"Kau memang susah diberitahu." Kyuhyun mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat sampai Leeteuk terdorong telak. Ia memasukkan pedang apinya ke sarung pedangnya. "Aku tidak mau melawan makhluk lemah."

"A-akhh.." Leeteuk meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kram. Ia membungkuk dan menancapkan pedangnya di lantai. Membuatnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Jungsoo hyung!" Kangin menyerukan nama Leeteuk dan mendahului Eunhyuk untuk menolongnya. Malaikat penjaga pendamping Raja Langit itu membantu Leeteuk berdiri tegak dan memeluknya dari samping. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap perutnya. Sakitnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Berulah lagi, Kyu?" Ryeowook berdiri beberapa meter di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil. "Aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang, Paman Wookie." Ia membuat Kibum yang berada dalam gendongannya melayang menuju tempat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menurunkan Jonghyun dan menangkap putra bungsunya. Jonghyun berteriak girang mengetahui adiknya telah kembali. "Pulanglah, Kyu. Kau tidak baik berlama-lama disini."

"Tapi aku belum puas bertarung. Mau menemaniku bertarung, Paman?" goda Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak pandai bertarung, Kyu. Beradu ilmu saja." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru, lalu mengarahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cahaya hitam di tangannya. "Kau tidak memiliki banyak tenaga, Paman. Hemat saja kekuatanmu."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, Kyu."

Sebuah cahaya hitam memutus kedua cahaya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. "Cukup!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya kau datang."

Ryeowook, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk ikut menoleh. Mereka tercengang saat melihat sayap Sungmin yang berwarna hitam. "Sungmin hyung, apa yang terjadi?"

Leeteuk menunduk lemas. "Aku gagal.. Yang Mulia Sungmin menjadi iblis.."

Kangin tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"A-aku memilih menjadi iblis," ucap Sungmin.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak suka tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku suka, Wookie. Tentu saja aku suka. Tapi aku.. aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Jadi, aku memilih jalan ini."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Lihat paman, bukan aku saja yang menginginkan Paman Sungmin. Diapun begitu," ucapnya angkuh. "Ayo pergi, Minnie. Kau harus berkenalan dengan ayah dan ibu mertuamu, mm.. Minho juga."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan pipi bersemu. "Aku harus pergi, Wookie. Selamat tinggal."

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Bye~" Ia dan Sungmin melayang sambil mengepakkan sayapnya sampai tak terlihat.

"Hahh.. benar-benar. Bisa-bisanya dia menyembunyikan fakta tentang cintanya pada Kyuhyun dibelakangku," gumam Ryeowook.

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk karena keadaan Leeteuk yang telah membaik. Ia mundur dan berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Sakit?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan takut. "Kau juga, 'kan?" tebaknya.

Kangin tersenyum kecil. Ia menekan dadanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ketahuan, ya?"

"Karena sangat jelas terlihat."

Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Lukamu.."

Eunhyuk menyentuh dada dan perutnya. "Akhh.."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit di punggungnya semakin terasa. Ia membuka matanya lagi dan bergumam, "Biar kusembuhkan selagi bisa." Ia menaruh tangannya di luka Eunhyuk, lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantera. Luka di tubuh Eunhyuk langsung hilang tak berbekas. Pemuda Lee itu tersenyum senang.

"Sayapmu, hyung," Kangin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyentuh sayap Leeteuk namun pemuda cantik itu segera mundur beberapa langkah.

Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum terakhirnya untuk Kangin dan Eunhyuk. "Selamat tinggal." Lantai yang ia tapaki berubah menjadi awan saat sayap di punggungnya habis tak bersisa. Ia kehilangan sayap untuk kedua kalinya. Malaikat tanpa sayap itu terjatuh ke udara.

"Jungsoo hyung!"

"Teukie hyung?"

Ryeowook berniat menolong Leeteuk namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berputar. Ia limbung. Untunglah ada Yesung yang menopangnya sebelum terjatuh. "Ye-Yesung hyung?"

Yesung membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Membuat ulah lagi? Tenagamu habis karena meladeni Kyuhyun. Kita harus kembali ke kamar."

"Ta-tapi Leeteuk hyung.."

"Ia kembali menjadi manusia. Ia tidak perlu cermin dunia untuk kembali ke bumi saat sudah menjadi manusia. Jika beruntung, ia tidak akan mati. Tapi, jika ia jatuh di tempat yang salah, mungkin ia akan mati." Yesung menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika Leeteuk hyung mati!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Naui Cheonsa (My Angel)

Disclaimer: HaeTeuk tentunya bukan milik saia

Author: Jenny Kim

Warning(s): Fantasy berlebihan, MPREG, OOC!

A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita Pakdhe Jaka Tarub.

Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 3

…"Ia kembali menjadi manusia. Ia tidak perlu cermin dunia untuk kembali ke bumi saat sudah menjadi manusia. Jika beruntung, ia tidak akan mati. Tapi, jika ia jatuh di tempat yang salah, mungkin ia akan mati." Yesung menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika Leeteuk hyung mati!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."…

Naui Cheonsa, Chapter 4

'Kenapa air danau ini tidak membeku?' batin Donghae. Ia bersandar di bawah pohon apel yang dipenuhi salju. Pemuda tampan itu menggosok telapak tangannya sambil meniupnya dengan napas hangatnya. Udara masih sangat dingin sore ini. Ia memeluk lututnya kemudian mendongak menatap langit. Menantikan seorang malaikat cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"Paman Hae~"

Donghae menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang bocah kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil menggandeng Onew. "Changmin?"

"Appa!" Onew melompat naik ke pelukan ayahnya.

Donghae mengusap rambut Onew dengan lembut. "Ne?"

"Paman, apakah Onew boleh ikut bersamaku ke pasar malam?" tanya Changmin mengharap.

"Hanya berdua?" tanya Donghae.

Changmin menggeleng. "Ada appa dan umma juga. Tapi, sebelumnya aku akan mengajaknya menghabiskan seluruh makanan di kulkas umma. Boleh 'kan, paman?"

Jika sedang dalam keadaan yang baik, saat ini Donghae pasti akan tertawa lebar mendengar celotehan Changmin. Tapi, kali ini tidak bisa. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Leeteuk. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjaga Onew dengan baik ne, Changmin? Jangan memintanya makan terlalu banyak karena perutnya bisa sakit. Satu lagi, salam untuk Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung."

Changmin mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Beres, paman!" ucapnya. "Ayo, Onew!"

Onew menatap ayahnya dengan polos. "Ppa.. kapan umma pulang?"

Donghae mencium dahi putranya. "Saat Onew pulang, umma pasti sudah pulang," jawabnya.

Mata Onew berkilat senang. "Benal?"

Donghae tidak berani menjawab 'ya' karena ia sendiri pun tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Ia segera membantu Onew untuk berdiri. "Changmin hyung sudah menunggumu, sayang. Cepat pergi sana!"

Onew mengangguk. Ia berjalan kearah Changmin kemudian membalik tubuhnya. "Appa, kiss!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia membungkuk di depan Onew dan mengecup bibir bocah itu. "Annyeong~"

Onew tergelak dan segera menarik Changmin, lalu berlari menjauh. Ia melambaikannya tangannya dengan semangat. "Annyeong, appa~"

"Hati-hati!" Donghae memandang tubuh kecil putranya yang terus menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Byur! Donghae memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara 'benda' yang jatuh ke dalam danau. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sebuah cahaya yang sanga terang masuk ke dalam danau. "Teukie?" gumamnya. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke tepi danau dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Dia masih mengingat hal ini. Saat ia tercebur ke dalam danau karena aksi jahil Donghae, pemuda itu menyelamatkannya. Apakah kali ini dia akan diselamatkan lagi? "Hae.." Ia menggumamkan nama Donghae. Membiarkan air danau masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda cantik itu membuka matanya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dan memapahnya dengan lembut, lalu membawanya sampai ke tepi.

Donghae menggendong Leeteuk dengan gaya bridal. Menurunkannya di bawah pohon apel dan menyandarkannya disana. Ia menangkup pipi basah Leeteuk. "Teukie?"

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Leeteuk memuntahkan air yang tertelan oleh mulutnya. "Hae.."

"Ne.. aku disini, hyung.." Donghae menaruh kepala Leeteuk di dadanya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku sangat khawatir." Ia membelai kepala Leeteuk dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

Leeteuk melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Donghae. Menyamankan posisinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali teringat pada Kangin yang menolongnya. Tapi, karena matahari tenggelam, Kangin tidak bisa menurunkannya di tempat yang lebih baik. Malaikat cahaya seperti Kangin akan kehilangan kekuatannya saat matahari tenggelam. 'Terimakasih, Kangin..'

Donghae mengusap punggung Leeteuk. "Dingin?"

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. "Aku ingin tidur, Hae. Tapi, kau harus memelukku sepanjang malam!"

"Betapa manjanya istriku," ledek Donghae. Ia melingkarkan tangan Leeteuk di lehernya dan kembali menggendong Leeteuk. Pemuda fishy itu beranjak bangun dan berjalan ke rumah sederhana mereka. "Kau sungguh berat, hyung!"

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan Eunhyuk yang memiliki tubuh kurus. Salahmu sendiri menghamiliku!"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama Eunhyuk terucap dari bibir Leeteuk. "Mm.. Eunhyuk–"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Hae. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintaimu," potong Leeteuk cepat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Donghae membatu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah dia harus melompat girang karena Eunhyuk masih mencintainya? Atau merengek agar bisa bertemu dengan Eunhyuk? Atau bersikap tak peduli karena kini dia telah memiliki Leeteuk? Dia tidak tahu.. dia bingung..

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya melihat ekspresi Donghae. Ia menekan dadanya sendiri yang berdenyut nyeri. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ini yang disebut manusia sebagai perasaan cemburu? Kenapa sakit sekali? Tapi.. apa dia berhak cemburu? Dia lebih seperti orang ketiga yang beruntung dalam hubungan ini. Karena dia berhasil memenangkan Donghae. Meski dia tidak pernah mengharapkan Donghae sebelumnya. Sebelum Donghae membuatnya memahami perasaannya saat pemuda itu mengacuhkannya selama berbulan-bulan.

"Dia selalu memikirkanmu, Hae. Dia tidak pernah berhenti merindukanmu sampai saat ini." Leeteuk mencoba tidak mengedipkan kelopak matanya. Ia berusaha dengan keras agar butiran air yang dibendungnya tidak terjatuh. Kenapa bibirnya kembali berucap? Kenyataan tentang kalimatnya membuatnya semakin sakit.

Donghae mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Jadi, tidak perlu membanggakan orang lain didepanku," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dia.. dia bukan orang lain, Hae. Dia orang yang pernah kau cintai. Bahkan mungkin sekarang kau masih–"

"Dia akan selalu tersimpan dalam hatiku, Teukie. Tapi, yang kucintai sekarang, besok, lusa dan hari-hari berikutnya sampai aku tua hanyalah kau," potong Donghae. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Leeteuk. "Kau bilang kau ngantuk, 'kan? Pantas saja bicaramu melantur seperti itu. Malaikat tanpa sayapku ini harus segera tidur!"

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Teukie~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook mengamati setiap inchi kamar bernuansa merah muda yang tengah ia masuki. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka bunny berukuran besar yang berada di tempat tidur dan memeluknya. Bau khas si pemilik boneka bunny itu masih melekat disana.

"Merindukan Sungmin?"

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya sedetik setelah mendengar suara Yesung. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aku kehilangan seseorang yang selalu menemaniku saat suamiku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekarang aku sendirian lagi," keluhnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun meski ia tengah menyindir seseorang di depannya sendiri.

Yesung tertohok. "Kau mau kuhukum, eoh?"

Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. "Apa aku meminta untuk dihukum? Sepertinya tidak~"

"Yack! Berhenti bersikap sok polos seperti itu!" seru Yesung.

Ryeowook menyentuh pipinya dengan raut terkejut. "Aku 'kan memang polos, hyung~"

"Aish.. baiklah, kau menang!" gerutu Yesung. Ia benci berdebat karena menghabiskan waktu.

Ryeowook terkikik geli. Ia mengembalikan boneka bunny yang dipeluknya ke tempat semula. "Kenapa kau mengijinkannya menjadi iblis?"

"Dia menjadi iblis tanpa meminta ijinku. Tiba-tiba dia datang dengan sayap hitamnya yang jelek itu." Yesung bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Sayap hitam dan sayap putih sama saja, sama-sama kumpulan bulu-bulu lembut yang cantik dan indah."

"Terserah," sahut Yesung.

"Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau membiarkan Sungmin hyung pergi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Surga adalah tempat para malaikat dan jiwa putih. Jika dia tetap disini, tubuhnya bisa hancur," jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Maksudku bukan itu! Kenapa kau merestui Sungmin hyung bersama Kyuhyun? Kau 'kan menentang hubungan mereka!"

Yesung menahan tawanya. "Tadi 'kan kau tidak bertanya seperti itu."

"Hyuuuunngg!"

"Berisik, chagi! Siapa juga yang merestui mereka berdua?"

"Ehh?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Kemarilah!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membuat punggung pemuda mungil itu bersandar di dadanya. Ia memeluk dada dan perut Ryeowook. "Apa kau tahu alasanku menjauhkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun?"

"Mm… karena kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin hyung?" tebak Ryeowook.

"Kau salah."

"Ehh? Terus apa?"

"Karena aku tahu Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Tapi, aku tidak tahu jika Sungmin juga menyukainya. Sungmin bersikap seperti takut pada sosok Kyuhyun. Kau tahu jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang diinginkannya, bukan? Aku hanya ingin melindungi satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Karena Heechul hyung pun sudah meninggalkanku dan membebaniku dengan tugas langit yang menumpuk ini sampai aku tidak bisa menemani istri tercintaku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan saudaraku lagi." Yesung menaruh dagunya di bahu Ryeowook.

"Tapi, akhirnya Sungmin hyung pergi juga. Kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung yang memeluknya.

"Karena dia bilang, dia mencintai Kyuhyun."

"Ehh? Sesederhana itu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ya. Meski Kyuhyun bukan orang yang baik, bocah itu tidak mungkin berani membuat Sungmin-ku bersedih. Toh, Sungmin juga sudah melangkah sangat jauh. Dia sudah menjadi iblis. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memisahkan mereka? Dua iblis yang saling mencinta itu.."

Ryeowook terkekeh. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan berbalik. Menatap paras tampan suaminya lekat-lekat. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Yesung. "Coba lihat.. suamiku bisa menjadi orang yang baik juga, ne?"

"Aku memang orang baik, Wookie!" dumel Yesung.

"Aku mengerti." Ryeowook menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yesung, lalu menjilatinya. "Aku mencintai Raja Langit yang tampan ini."

Yesung tersenyum. Ia menempelkan kedua perut mereka, lalu mengetukkan dahinya di dahi Ryeowook. "Aku juga mencintai namja sok polos dihadapanku ini."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Aku memang polos!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang dan meluruskan kakinya. Ia membelai perut besarnya sambil sesekali mengernyit sakit. Semalaman ia sulit tidur karena rasa sakit di perutnya namun sama sekali tak mengatakannya pada Donghae. Ia tidak ingin Donghae khawatir.

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia menengok Leeteuk dan tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, chagi?"

Leeteuk mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dan tersenyum. "Mm.. n-ne.."

Donghae mengernyit. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan istrinya. Ia menghampiri pemuda berlesung pipi itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dengan lembut ia mengusap peluh di dahi Leeteuk. "Kau berkeringat, apa kau sakit?"

Leeteuk tertawa sumbang. "Hahaha.. Kau bicara apa? Aku baik-baik saja, Hae."

"Lalu kenapa berkeringat?" tanya Donghae.

"Err.. aku kepanasan," jawab Leeteuk seadanya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kepanasan di musim salju seperti ini? Ia baru akan mengutarakan protesnya jika Leeteuk tidak mendorongnya sambil merengek.

"Hae, aku lapar! Buatkan aku sarapan, ne?" pinta Leeteuk. Ia mengayun-ayunkan lengan Donghae. Berusaha membujuk suaminya dengan tingkah kekanakkan.

Donghae mengangguk kecil. Ia mengecup singkat dahi Leeteuk dan membelai bibir mantan malaikat itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Bibirmu pucat, chagi.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hae! Sudah cepat sana! Aku kelaparan," ucap Leeteuk. Ia mendorong dada Donghae agar segera pergi.

"Ne.. ne.." sahut Donghae sambil berjalan malas keluar kamar.

"Hae, kapan Onew pulang?" tanya Leeteuk saat Donghae membuka pintu.

Donghae menoleh. "Mungkin nanti sore, dia sangat suka menginap di rumah Yunho hyung. Jae hyung pintar memasak sih, jadi putra kesayanganmu itu bisa makan ayam goreng sepuasnya."

Leeteuk merengut. "Kalau hanya ayam goreng, aku juga bisa memasaknya! Kembalikan Onew-ku!"

"Aish… nanti pasti pulang, tunggulah~" ujar Donghae sambil berlalu.

Leeteuk mengusap perutnya lagi. "Aegya, apa kau merindukan hyung-mu sampai menendang perut umma terus-menerus?" gumamnya lirih. "Sakit.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae berpegangan pada besi pegangan tangga dan mendongak tepat ke kamarnya. "Hyung~ turunlah! Makanan sudah siap~" serunya. Ia harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk berkutat dengan masakannya yang berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih delivery sebagai jalan keluar.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi menutup matanya –mencoba tidur agar rasa sakit di perutnya bisa sedikit berkurang– pun membuka mata indahnya kembali. "Ne, Hae~" sahutnya. Ia meraba kerongkongannya. Suaranya terdengar parau.

Pemuda cantik itu bergegas turun dari kasur empuknya, keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada pegangan tangga dan tangannya yang lain melingkar di sekitar perut bawahnya. Ia akan menghentikan langkahnya setiap rasa sakit di perutnya kembali terasa.

Donghae menatap Leeteuk yang berjalan dengan lambat. Wajahnya tampak mengernyit kesakitan. Apa istrinya itu sedang sakit? "Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

Leeteuk mengangguk. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit begitupun dengan perutnya. Tiga anak tangga lagi dan dia akan sampai tapi perutnya semakin perih. "Akhh.. Hae.." Ia terjerembap jatuh karena kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Hyung!" Donghae dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Leeteuk. Ia menyelipkan lengannya di leher belakang Leeteuk untuk menopang kepalanya. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Leeteuk meremas perutnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kemeja bagian punggung Donghae. "Arrgghh.. pe-perutku sakit, Hae.. Hagghh.."

Donghae beralih menatap perut Leeteuk namun pandangannya terhenti pada kaki Leeteuk. Darah segar mengalir deras menuruni paha namja cantiknya. Leeteuk-nya mengalami pendarahan? "Ke-kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"Arrgghh.. sakit, Hae.." Leeteuk menekuk kakinya dan kembali meremas perutnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan pelipisnya. "Hiks.. sakit, Hae.. bayiku.."

Donghae menempelkan kepala Leeteuk di dada kirinya, lalu menggendong mantan malaikat itu dengan hati-hati. "Tenanglah, kita akan ke rumah sakit. Bayi kita baik-baik saja, percaya padaku!"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. "Aku takut, Hae.. Hiks.. arrgghh.."

"Ada aku disisimu. Kalian akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji," ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk. Meski sekarang ia pun sedang cemas setengah mati.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eunhyuk mencolek pipi tirus Kibum beberapa kali dengan gemas. Sepertinya bayi setengah tahun itu tidak keberatan. Ia malah asyik mengemut ibu jarinya.

"Kau menyukai bayiku?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia tidur tengkuran di ranjang, di sebelah kiri Kibum.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Mm.. ne, dia sangat lucu."

Seakan mengerti, Kibum menggerakkan kaki dan kepalan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sambil mengoceh lucu.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tertawa melihat tingkah Kibum. "Key sangat aktif. Dia bisa menjadi seorang penari yang sangat hebat kelak," puji Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan sehebat Taemin." Suara baritone Yesung membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menoleh seketika. Raja Langit itu tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang sangat mungil berbungkus kain putih bersih.

"Ung? Taemin? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Lee Taemin, putra Lee Donghae," jawab Yesung sambil menunjuk bayi dalam gendongannya dengan hidung bangirnya.

Kangin yang berjaga di depan pintu menoleh cepat saat mendengar nama Donghae. Anak Donghae berarti anak Leeteuk juga, 'kan?

Ryeowook menganga kaget. "Itu roh bayi Leeteuk hyung? Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, hyung? Seingatku, Leeteuk hyung baru akan melahirkan dua bulan lagi."

"Anak Hae?" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Takdir berkata lain," sahut Yesung sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Kau mau mengantarkan bayi ini, Lee Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "A-aku?"

"Aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau bisa melihat Donghae hari ini. Dan jika kau mau, pemuda itu bisa melihatmu juga."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Yesung sedang memamerkan kebaikannya pada seorang jiwa putih di depan matanya. "Kesempatan ada untuk diambil."

Eunhyuk menunduk, mencoba berpikir. Bertemu dengan Donghae tentu adalah keinginannya sejak lama. Tapi.. apa pemuda itu mau bertemu dengannya?

Yesung menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan memaksanya untuk menggendong Taemin. "Terlalu banyak berpikir hanya akan membuat Leeteuk semakin kesakitan dibawah sana. Cepatlah pergi!" suruhnya. "Kangin?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Temani Lee Hyukjae!" titah Yesung.

Mata Kangin terbelalak seketika. "Se-sesuai perintah Anda, Yang Mulia."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tuan Lee.." seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putih meremas bahu Donghae.

Donghae yang sejak tadi menunduk dengan pikiran kosong pun mendongak. "Dokter Kang?"

"Kita harus bicara."

Donghae mengangguk pasrah. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kaki Dokter Kang yang membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter spesialis kandungan itu.

Dokter Kang duduk di kursinya dan mempersilakan Donghae agar duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya. "Tuan Lee, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Donghae balik.

Dokter Kang menghela napas. "Istrimu terus melakukan hal-hal berat dan terlalu sering berpikir keras. Apa kalian memiliki masalah? Beban yang dipikulnya membuat kandungannya memburuk." Pria itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan lebih menjaga kesehatannya karena pertumbuhan bayi kalian yang tergolong lambat. Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak mematuhi nasehatku–"

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk hyung?" potong Donghae dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Ia bisa gila jika terus mendengar ocehan Dokter Kang.

"Ada kelainan pada kandungannya. Kami harus mengeluarkan bayi kalian secepatnya. Jika tidak, salah satu atau keduanya bisa tidak tertolong," ucap Dokter Kang pada akhirnya.

Donghae menggeleng keras. "Mereka tidak akan kenapa-napa! Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka! Kau harus menyelamatkan keduanya!" teriaknya sambil menarik kerah kemeja Dokter Kang.

"Tenanglah, Tuan Lee! Kami akan melakukan apa yang bisa kami lakukan!"

Donghae terduduk lemas. "Mereka tidak apa-apa.. mereka baik-baik saja.." gumamnya tak menentu. Ia membiarkan airmatanya jatuh. Ia tak peduli jika seluruh dunia mengoloknya karena menangis dan terlihat cengeng. Ia hanya ingin Leeteuk dan bayinya selamat. Hanya itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eunhyuk berjalan di belakang Kangin sembari memutar pandangannya memandang seluruh isi rumah sakit. Kangin segera menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya mendekap Taemin. "Perhatikan jalanmu, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Ah? N-ne.. Maafkan aku, Kangin hyung."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kangin denga masih tetap berjalan dan tidak memandang wajah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunduk. "Dulu aku mati di rumah sakit ini saat mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh," sahut Kangin singkat. Ia melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. "Aku akan masuk. Kau temuilah Donghae!"

Eunhyuk kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Diman–" Pertanyaannya terhenti saat ia melihat Donghae duduk di sebuah bangku rumah sakit tepat di depan sebuah ruang operasi. Pemuda fishy itu tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ia peluk. Eunhyuk menekan dadanya. Ada sebuah rasa rindu yang membuncah saat melihat tubuh Donghae. Ia tidak tahu akan bagaimana jika ia sampai melihat wajah Donghae lagi.

Kangin memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ia segera menembus pintu ruang operasi tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk lagi.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya secara perlahan. Pemuda berambut pirang mencolok itu duduk di samping Donghae. "Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh bahu Donghae namun diurungkannya.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang basah dan hidungnya yang memerah membuat Eunhyuk tahu jika lelaki yang dicintainya itu sejak tadi menangis. "Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat Donghae menyebut namanya. Apa Donghae tahu jika ia berada di sebelah pemuda fishy itu? Tapi kenapa Donghae tidak menoleh padanya?

"Hyukkie.. aku sangat mencintai Teukie hyung. Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya.." Donghae menarik napasnya dengan susah payah. "Kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi, jangan bawa dia pergi bersamamu juga.. Biarkan dia menemaniku, Hyukkie.. Jangan ambil dia.. jangan, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya yang terisak keras. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pipinya basah. Ia hanya tidak ingin Donghae berbicara lagi. Hatinya seolah tercabik. Tidak adakah lagi dirinya di hati Donghae? Apakah rasa cinta di hati Donghae untuknya telah hilang dan tak berbekas? Dua tahun Donghae tidak bisa merelakannya dan hanya dalam beberapa bulan bersama Leeteuk saja sanggup membuat pemuda tampan itu berhenti mencintainya.

Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan membawanya, Hae. Jangan bersedih!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Donghae dari samping.

Donghae terdiam. Ia merasa seperti ada orang yang memeluknya. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan matanya melebar melihat seseorang tengah menempelkan dahinya di bahu Donghae. Rambut pirang itu.. Tubuh kurus ini..

"Hyuk.. Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kembali menghapus airmatanya dengan polos. "Yah.. kenapa airmatanya keluar lagi?" gumamnya melihat lengan bajunya yang basah karena ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmatanya.

Donghae semakin tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk bisa ada di sampingnya? Sedemikian dekat.. Apa dia terlalu banyak menangis sampai berhalusinasi seperti ini?

"Jangan melamun, Hae!" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi kiri Donghae sedikit keras. "Kau tahu, aku benci saat kau bilang kau mencintai orang lain di dekatku. Aku cemburu!"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang sebelumnya mencubit pipinya. Merasakan lembutnya jemari kurus pucat itu. "Kau benar Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk dengan cepat mendorong tengkuk Donghae kearahnya dan melumat bibir Donghae. Mengeksploitasi bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Donghae hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Ia masih syok dengan adanya Eunhyuk di depannya. Ciuman ini sama seperti yang dulu. Eunhyuk selalu menciumnya dengan gaya seperti ini saat sedih, marah dan bahagia.

Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya dan membersihkan sudut bibir Donghae yang basah oleh salivanya. Ia mengentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri. "Bibir ini tetap sama seperti dulu, bukan? Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang masih tetap bingung.

Eunhyuk menangkup pipi Donghae. "Aku tidak akan membawanya pergi dari sisimu. Berbahagialah dengannya dan anak kalian!"

Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya dan segera memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Ya-yack! Jangan memelukku!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. "Wae?"

Eunhyuk kembali menangkup pipi Donghae. "Aku hanya sedang ingin melihat wajah tampan kekasihku lebih lama.." Ia mengusap pipi Donghae dengan ibu jarinya. "Saat aku pergi, aku belum sempat mengatakannya.."

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Eunhyuk. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Donghae. Berniat mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Saatnya kembali, Lee Hyukjae!"

Gerakan Eunhyuk terhenti. Ia menoleh pada Kangin yang bersandar di pintu. "Baiklah, Kangin hyung."

Donghae mengikuti arah pendangan Eunhyuk namun ia tak melihat siapapun. "Kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae. "Dengan seseorang yang lebih mencintai Teukie-mu daripada kau," jawabnya. Ia memeluk Donghae dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin lupa lagi mengatakannya.."

"Mm?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, selamat tinggal, Hae. Aku akan setia menunggumu di surga."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae terbangun dari tudurnya dengan tubuh terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. "Aku bermimpi?" gumamnya. Ia menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang basah. Karena ciuman Eunhyuk-kah? "I-ini kenyataan?"

Perhatiannya teralih pada lampu diatas pintu ruang operasi. Lampu yang awalnya menyala merah itu akhirnya padam. 'Operasinya telah selesai?'

Pntu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Donghae bergegas bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter itu. "Dokter Kang, bagaimana?"

Dokter Kang melepas masker yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya dan tersenyum. "Operasinya berjalan lancar, Tuan Lee. Mereka selamat!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae. Ia tak dapat membendung rasa leganya. Bibirnya tak berhenti menganga senang.

Dokter Kang mengangguk. "Keajaiban terjadi, detak jantung istrimu sempat terhenti tapi tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya kembali normal seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

'Apa itu karena seseorang bernama Kangin yang disebut oleh Eunhyuk?' batin Donghae.

"Tuan Lee?" Dokter Kang menepuk bahu Donghae.

Donghae segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah? Ne?"

"Bayimu seorang putra. Tapi karena belum cukup umur, kami akan memasukkannya kedalam incubator. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Senyum di bibir Donghae semakin merekah. "Tentu!"

Dokter Kang ikut tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama putramu?"

"Taemin. Namanya Lee Taemin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eunhyuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kangin. "Kau bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyung?"

Kangin menoleh singkat kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya."

"Kau berbicara padanya?"

"Tidak."

"Wae?" Eunhyuk meninggikan nada bicaranya karena tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Kangin. Ada kesempatan kenapa tidak digunakan? "Mm.. Maaf," ucapnya saat Kangin menatapnya tajam.

"Aku berbicara pada rohnya."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk berhenti berkedip. "Roh?"

"Ya, seharusnya dia mati dan menjadi jiwa putih di surga, tapi aku menahannya untuk tetap tinggal."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Jika Leeteuk meninggal, bukankah Kangin bisa kembali bersamanya dan menjalin kasih? Tapi kenapa Kangin malah menahan Leeteuk untuk tetap tinggal?

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan dia daripada aku."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Delapan belas tahun kemudian.._

Seorang namja cantik berpipi tirus mengetuk pintu rumah Donghae beberapa kali. "Taemin~ buka pintunya!" pintanya.

Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar putra pertamanya pun mendengar ketukan itu. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Ia terperangah kaget. "Pangeran Bulan?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Panggil aku Key, paman!" paksanya. Ia berjinjit sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari putra bungsu Leeteuk. "Taemin dimana, paman?"

"Dia masih sekolah, Key. Kau datang terlalu cepat." Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengajak Kibum atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Key masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Key menunduk lesu. "Kapan dia pulang, paman?" tanyanya. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa di depan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Sebentar lagi. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ingin memintanya menemaniku berkeliling kota."

"Kau kabur dari surga lagi?" selidik Leeteuk.

Key memamerkan cengirannya. "Aku sudah meminta ijin pada umma dan dia mengijinkanku. Jadi, aku tidak kabur."

"Apa kau meminta ijin juga pada appa-mu?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Key mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jemarinya. "Tidak, paman. Hehe.."

"Kau ini.. benar-benar!" Leeteuk tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Key. "Kau selalu mengajak Taemin untuk menemanimu bepergian. Kenapa tidak pernah mengajak Onew juga?"

Key kembali menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah secara tiba-tiba. "I-itu.. Ka-karena aku sukanya pada Taemin~"

"Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku, Key?"

Key mengangkat wajah meronanya dengan kaget saat mendengar suara Onew tak jauh darinya. Ia menengok ke belakang. "O-Onew? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Eh.. maksudku, ke-kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya tergagap. Onew seharusnya tidak bisa melihatnya. Namja berpipi chubby itu hanya manusia biasa. Meskipun Leeteuk juga manusia, dulunya dia adalah malaikat sehingga dia bisa melihat Key. Taemin pun juga bisa melihat Key karena memiliki darah Leeteuk. Tapi Onew.. dia bukan anak kandung Leeteuk. Onew hanya bisa melihatnya jika dia menampakkan tubuhnya.

Onew terkekeh pelan. Ia menaikkan kaki kanannya yang diperban. "Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga. Dan untuk alasan kenapa aku bisa melihatmu, itu tidak penting."

Key menghampiri Onew dengan wajah cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sakit? Kenapa bisa jatuh? Apakah tulang kakimu retak? Apakah patah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Onew tersenyum geli. "Kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku ya, Key?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Key. Buru-buru ia membekap mulutnya. "Eh.. umm.. maksudku.. dasar Onew bodoh! Sudah besar tetap tidak bisa hati-hati. Apa kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar? Makanya lihat jalannya biar tidak jatuh!" omelnya.

"Ah.. Key, kakiku semakin terasa sakit karena omelanmu," keluh Onew dibuat-buat.

Mata Key berkaca-kaca. Dia tega sekali membuat Onew semakin sakit. "Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Onew hyung. Biar kusembuhkan, ne?" Key berjongkok dan menyentuh kaki Onew yang dibalut oleh perban. Ia mengusapnya beberapa kali hingga kerlip cahaya keperakan keluar dari tangannya dan masuk ke kaki Onew. "Yep, selesai!" ucapnya riang. "Coba gerakkan kakimu!"

Onew kembali tersenyum. Ia memutar pergelangan kaki kanannya. Rasa nyeri yang sebelumnya menggerogoti kakinya pun menghilang dengan sempurna. Senyumnya semakin merekah. Ia ikut berjongkok, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Key.

"Terimakasih, Nae Key~" Onew mendekatkan wajahnya pada Key. Namja cantik itu secara refleks menutup kedua matanya. Onew menahan tawanya. Ia tidak mungkin mencium Key, untuk saat ini. Karena umma-nya masih setia memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh. Tapi.. Onew mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Key dan mengecupnya. Cium di pipi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Onew menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyentil hidung Key. "Kau kenapa, Key? Minta cium, eoh?" tanyanya sambil merapa bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

Key yang semula berjongkok pun terduduk mundur. Pipinya merona hebat. "A-apa?"

Onew mengusap pipi Key yang baru saja diciumnya. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan Key lagi-lagi menutup matanya. "Kau berharap aku menciummu lagi, Key?" goda Onew.

Key membuka matanya. "Yack! Kurang ajar kau, Lee Jinki!" Pemuda yang sangat menyukai segala macam pernak-pernik berwarna merah muda itu memukuli dada Onew dengan kesal. Rona merah di pipinya semakin kentara.

"A-aww.. Sakit, Key! Ampun! Hentikan, Key.. aww.." Onew berusaha melindungi tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan! Rasakan ini!" Key semakin gencar memukuli Onew.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akan kubuatkan minum," ucapnya yang tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Onew dan Key. Leeteuk pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Yack! Hentikan! Biar kuberitahu rahasia!" tawar Onew.

Key menghentikan pukulannya karena penasaran. "Rahasia apa?"

Onew menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Meminta Key untuk mendekat. Key pun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Onew berbisik di telinganya. "Kau benar ingin tahu?"

Key mengangguk kecil.

"Rahasiaku adalah.." Onew mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga Key. "Saranghae, Nae Key.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Key?" Seorang pemuda tampan berbaju putih menyembulkan kepalanya di depan pintu kamar Key. Ia menggaruk kepalanya saat tak mendapati adiknya berada di kamar. "Dimana dia? Apa dia kabur lagi?" gumamnya.

Pemuda bernama Kim Jonghyun itu pun mendengus dan berjalan di koridor. "Menyusahkan saja!" dumelnya.

"Paman Jjong!"

Jonghyun membalik tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Jino?"

Cho Jino, putra semata wayang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil melayang menghampiri Jonghyun. "Annyeonghaseyo, paman!"

Jonghyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah Jino, umur kita hanya berjarak tiga tahun. Jangan memanggilku 'paman'!"

Jino memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau 'kan sepupu appa," ucapnya bingung.

"Paman Sungmin juga pamannya Kyuhyun hyung tapi Kyuhyun hyung tidak memanggilnya 'paman'," gerutu Jonghyun.

"Itu 'kan karena mereka sudah menikah. Paman harus menikahiku dulu jika tidak mau kupanggil 'paman'." Jino menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada iblis, Jino~" ucap Jonghyun dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Jino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berlari mengejar Jonghyun dan menghadangnya dengan cara mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya lurus di dada Jonghyun. Jonghyun berhenti. "Apa lagi?"

Jino mendekat. Menangkup wajah Jonghyun dan berjinjit. Ia menyeringai. "Kita lihat, apa setelah ini kau akan tetap tidak tertarik pada iblis, paman." Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka sedikit bibirnya. Iblis manis itu menempelkan bibirnya pada Jonghyun sekaligus memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jonghyun.

Jonghyun membatu merasakan benda lunak yang meliuk-liuk dalam rongga mulutnya. Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang. Apa Pangeran Matahari sepertinya bisa terkena serangan jantung? Atau Jino tengah memasukkan racun pada tubuhnya sampai-sampai kedua tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan merengkuh pinggang kecil Jino? Matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya dan bibirnya semakin menekan bibir Jino untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kenapa tubuhnya jadi tidak terkontrol seperti itu?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siang kali ini tampak begitu terik. Seorang iblis muda bermata bulat besar berjalan dengan santai ditepi jalan. Sayap hitamnya tidak ia sembunyikan. Ia tidak perlu khawatir ada orang yang terlonjak melihat sayapnya karena ia memang tidak menampakkan tubuhnya pada manusia.

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil berambut rambut pirang panjang mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang tua di pinggir jalan yang dikenalnya. Saat melewati jalanan yang menukik turun, ia melebarkan matanya melihat pemuda iblis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia mencoba mengerem sepedanya namun tak berhasil. Matanya semakin melebar. Kenapa remnya bisa blong? Apa sunbae-sunbae di sekolahnya kembali mengerjainya? Malang sekali nasib murid kelas satu sekolah menengah atas sepertinya.

"Ya-yack! Minggir! Remnya blong!" seru namja cantik itu. Sepedanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Kadang ke kiri dan kadang pula ke kanan.

Pemuda iblis bernama Choi Minho itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 'Dia berbicara padaku? Tidak mungkin', pikirnya. Mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa melihatnya? Itu tidak masuk akal.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu mengibaskan tangan kirinya. "Minggir, Tuan Iblis! Uwoo.. Uwaaa…!" Memegang stang sepeda yang remnya blong dengan satu tangan membuat namja bernama Lee Taemin itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Sepedanya oleng dan mengarah pada Minho.

Minho menganga. Tidak hanya karena sepeda Taemin yang akan menabraknya tapi juga karena Taemin memanggilnya 'Tuan Iblis'. Itu berarti bocah manusia itu bisa melihatnya!

Bruk! Tabrakan tak terhindarkan lagi. Taemin menyerempet Minho sampai terjatuh, lalu sepedanya pun menabrak pohon dan ia ikut terjatuh tak jauh dari sepedanya. Ruji depan sepedanya bengkok dan ia pun mendapat lecet disana-sini.

"Aduh.. sakit.." Taemin mengeluh kecil. Ia duduk dan menekuk kakinya yang terasa perih. Perlahan ia melipat celana seragamnya yang panjang dan meniup luka lecet di lutut kanannya.

Minho terdiam. Bodohnya dia.. kenapa tidak menghindar saja? Dia bisa dengan mudah terbang tinggi dan menghindari namja cantik itu tapi dia malah diam saja. Oh.. sekarang dia sudah bertambah gila. Dia berpikir namja kecil itu cantik? 'Sepertinya otakku jadi bermasalah,' batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taemin mengangkat wajahnya sambil terkejut. Dia buru-buru berdiri walau dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan kaki terpincang ke arah Minho. "Tuan Iblis, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Aduh… bagaimana ini.. aku membuatmu terluka!" serunya panik. Ia menggigit kukunya dengan wajah sarat kecemasan.

"He-hei! Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, jangan menangis!" Minho jadi kelimpungan melihat mata Taemin yang berkaca-kaca.

Taemin menaruh lutut kaki kirinya di rerumputan basah dan membiarkan lutut kanannya menekuk. Ia meraih lengan kiri Minho. "Ta-tapi kau terluka.. biar kuobati!"

"Eh?" Minho tercengang menatap Taemin yang membongkar tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K. "Kau.. bagaimana bisa membawa kotak P3K?"

Taemin mencari-cari plester luka dalam kotak P3K-nya. "Aku sering dijahili sunbae-sunbae di sekolahku. Jadi, aku selalu membawa kotak ini agar bisa mengobati lukaku," jawabnya. "Ah! Ketemu!" Ia merobek bungkus plester lukanya yang bergambar pisang dan menempelkannya pada luka di lengan Minho.

Untuk sesaat Minho seakan terpana pada Taemin. Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkannya pada luka di lengan Minho sampai rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang menggelitik tangan Minho. Terasa sangat lembut.

"Mataku seperti umma, jadi sulit melihat sesuatu dengan jelas jika tidak secara dekat," ucap Taemin. Ia mengusap plester di tangan Minho kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. "Yep! Selesai!" ucapnya riang.

Minho tersenyum saat melihat tawa riang Taemin. Bocah itu lucu sekali. Minho bisa dengan mudah mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan manteranya. Sementara Taemin yang lukanya lebih parah malah tidak mengobati lukanya sendiri dan lebih mengutamakan luka Minho dulu.

Minho membelai rambut Taemin. "Kenapa kau selalu dijahili oleh sunbae-mu?" tanyanya.

Taemin menunduk malu karena belaian Minho yang begitu lembut di rambutnya. "Ka-karena mereka bilang aku seperti anak perempuan."

"Rambutmu panjang sih," kata Minho.

Taemin menarik ujung rambutnya. "Iya sih.."

"Cepat obati lukamu! Nanti kau bisa infeksi." Minho menghilangkan sayap hitamnya dan memberi saran pada Taemin.

Taemin menepuk dahinya. "Ah.. benar. Aku sampai lupa," serunya yang akhirnya teringat pada lukanya karena ucapan Minho. Ia mengambil sebuah plester lagi yang kali ini bergambar jamur, membuka bungkusnya dan menempelkannya pada lutut kanannya.

Minho mengamati name tag Taemin. "Lee Taemin?"

Taemin mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia tahu Minho membaca name tag-nya. "Ne?"

Pemuda bermata bulat besar itu tercenung. Lee Taemin? Dia seolah pernah mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir ayahnya.

"_Appa, ciapa calon istli Minho?" tanya Minho kecil pada Siwon, ayahnya._

_Siwon memangku putra kecilnya. "Calon istri Minho adalah seorang anak mantan malaikat dengan manusia. Namanya, Lee Taemin."_

"_Apa dia cantik?" tanya Minho lagi._

"_Ne, tentu saja. Dia secantik Heechul umma. Minho suka 'kan punya istri yang secantik Heechul umma?"_

"_Umm! Minho cangat cuka!"_

"Tuan Iblis, kenapa kau diam?" tanya Taemin bingung.

Minho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Oh.." Taemin mengangguk. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan bibirnya menganga seketika. "Aigo.. sudah jam lima sore? Aish.. Key hyung pasti lama menungguku," ujarnya kembali panik. "Tuan Iblis, aku pulang dulu, ya? Annyeong~" Namja bermata biru itu segera berdiri dan berbalik. Ia berjalan sedikit pincang ke pohon yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia menghela napas. "Yah.. rusak," gumamnya.

Taemin menuntun sepedanya dan bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

Minho menegakkan tubuhnya. "Taemin!" panggilnya saat Taemin melangkah semakin jauh.

Taemin menoleh. "Ne?"

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Minho. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Sebuah senyum terpatri di bibir Taemin. "Karena umma-ku adalah seorang malaikat!"

"Ternyata benar," gumam Minho. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman menawan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kicauan burung-burung kecil datang bersama terbitnya matahari. Hari masih sangat awal namun namja cantik bernama Taemin sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap dan keluar dari rumahnya. "Umma, Appa, Onew hyung, Taemin berangkat dulu, ne? Annyeong!" teriaknya.

Donghae bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. "Appa antar, ya? Sepedamu 'kan rusak, Taeminnie," tawarnya pada anak bungsunya itu.

Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, nanti appa bisa terlambat ke kantor! Hari ini ada meeting, 'kan?"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit cemas.

"Appa, aku hanya akan ke sekolah, bukan menemui seorang pembunuh bayaran. Appa tidak perlu khawatir." Taemin mencoba bergurau pada ayahnya yang mudah sekali cemas padanya.

Donghae menyentil hidung mancung Taemin. "Kau ini!"

Taemin mengeluarkan cengiran manisnya. "Aku berangkat, appa!" ucapnya. Ia mengecup kedua pipi Donghae.

"Hati-hati!"

"Ne.. ne!" jawab Taemin sambil berlalu.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sambil menatap Taemin yang semakin menjauh. "Hah.. mana putra-putra kecilku yang selalu menangis dan merengek meminta ini dan itu padaku?" gumamnya.

Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. "Kedua putra kecil kita sudah besar."

Donghae menunduk dan terkekeh pelan melihat Leeteuk yang memeluknya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu mengusap punggung istrinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Selamat pagi, malaikatku~"

Leeteuk terkikik geli. "Selamat pagi, Hae."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taemin melangkah santai menuju sekolahnya. Ia berhenti saat melewati pohon tempat ia terjatuh kemarin. Ia tersenyum malu dengan pipi memerah mengingat 'Tuan Iblis' yang ditabraknya. Ah.. sepertinya dia sedang tertarik pada iblis tampan itu.

Sebuah motor besar bersuara keras berhenti tepat di samping kiri Taemin. Namja cantik itu menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Siapa?

Si pengendara motor melepas helm-nya. "Perlu tumpangan, Taemin?" tanyanya. Sebuah senyum berkarisma ia tujukan pada Taemin.

Pipi Taemin seketika itu juga memerah menatap senyum si pengendara. Namun, senyumnya memudar dan berganti dengan mata membulat kaget saat melihat baju yang dikenakan pemuda yang ia tabrak kemarin. "Ke-kenapa seragamnya sama?" tanyanya syok. Ia melihat seragam sekolah Minho dan seragamnya sendiri yang sama persis.

Minho menggunakan manteranya dan membuat Taemin melayang naik ke motornya, lalu jatuh terduduk tepat di belakangnya. Taemin memekik kaget karenanya. "Tuan Iblis!"

"Bukankah kau sering dijahili sunbae-sunbae-mu di sekolah? Aku, Choi Minho, akan selalu berada di sisimu dan tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti oleh sunbae-sunbaemu lagi," ucap Minho. Ia memakai helm-nya lagi, lalu memakaikan satu helm-nya yang tersisa pada Taemin. Setelah itu, ia melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Taemin mau tidak mau harus memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Minho mengeratkan pelukan Taemin di pinggangnya. "Mulai sekarang, bergantunglah padaku, Taemin! Kau mengerti?"

Taemin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia merasakan debaran-debaran kuat di dadanya dan gelitik seribu kupu-kupu dalam perutnya. "N-ne, aku mengerti, Minho hyung."

Minho tersenyum semakin lebar. Sebuah awal yang baik untuk mendapatkan cinta Taemin. Atau jangan-jangan.. Taemin sudah mencintainya? Beruntunglah bagi Minho kalau begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
